Tiny Memories
by ALTokio
Summary: :Daryl x OC: "Dizem que as camélias são flores que não têm cheiro, mas na verdade até têm. É um doce e leve aroma que nunca se esquece."
1. Info Fic

**Tiny Memories** escrita por **ALTokio**

* * *

**Sinopse:** Cap: [11/11] ~Daryl x OC~

Conta o passado de Daryl, antes de juntar-se ao grupo de Shane. A onde conhece a mulher por quem se apaixona profundamente e que a recorda com alguma tristeza.

_"Dizem que as camélias são flores que não têm cheiro, mas na verdade até têm. É um doce e leve aroma que nunca se esquece."_

* * *

**Classificação:** +18

**Categorias: **The Walking Dead

**Gêneros:** Ação, Drama, Horror, Romance, Terror, Tragédia

**Avisos: **Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo, Tortura, Violência

* * *

Vai ser uma historia curta. Está na primeira pessoa (Daryl Pov's)  
Escrevi está fic porque AMO o actor Norman Reedus que interpeta Daryl Dixon em The Walking Dead


	2. CAP 01: Tsubaki Lika

**CAP 01** - Tsubaki Lika

Desde que a epidemia começou o mundo que conhece-mos já á muito acabou, eu e o meu irmão mais velho Merle, vimos, o começo da exterminação da raça humana. O primeiro infectado que matei foi o nosso pai, para dizer a verdade foi-me muito fácil de o fazer, já que ele e eu não tínhamos uma ligação muita emocional um com o outro. Mas com o meu irmão as coisas eram diferentes, ele ficou um pouco deprimido com a ua morte.

Eu e Merle obtámos pela vida nómada, não ficamos mais de três dias no mesmo sitio, pelas zonas que parávamos abastecíamos com o que fosse útil.

Nos encontros que tinha-mos com mortos-vivos descobrimos que o barulho de armas ou até mesmo outro instrumento que produzi-se som atrai-os, por isso obtámos ter encontros corpo a corpo com eles e só em ultimo caso usar armas de fogo.

O luar da noite lembrou de que os três dias de estadia em Garden City tinham chegado ao fim. O nosso refugio era uma velha casa não muito grande, mas um pouco degradada. Todas as janelas da casa estavam seladas por tiras de madeira.

Não era zona era muito movimentada, mas de vez em quando aparecia um ou outro morto-vivo a vaguear pelas redondeza.

Nós fazemos sempre turnos de vigilância durante a noite, isto porque os mortos tornam-se mais activo nessa altura.

Para diz a verdade não me preocupo muito com o futuro, apenas tenho que sobreviver o dia a dia.

– Ei rapaz, porque olhas fixamente para a navalha? Estás á espera que aconteça algum milagre? – Diz Merle rindo-se num tom irónico.

– Nem por isso. Apenas quero ir dormir, já que amanhã estamos de partida. – Olhando para ele, com um pouco de desprezo.

– Então vai dorme bem meu rapaz, porque amanhã iremos ter um longo caminho a para fazer. – Levantando-se da cama espreguiçando-se.

Arramei a navalha no meu bolso, olhei para o meu irmão este apenas sorria-se a olhar os mortos.

– Pobres ratos, nem sabem a onde cair mortos.

Deitei-me. Meu pai sempre olhou-o como filho favorito, já que ele era muito parecido com ele. Todas as vezes que íamos á caça o meu pai nunca elogiou-me, uma única vez, dizia sempre que eu parecia mais uma rapariga a caçar do que um homem. Houve uma vez que eu e o meu pai discutimos violentamente a única coisa que lhe disse naquela vez foi que seria eu a mete-lhe uma bala no crânio se ele não muda-se de atitude comigo. Como a ironia do destino é lixada.

Os raios de sol acordaram-me. Merle já estava pronto, comia um snack.

– Estava haver que "a bela dormecida" nunca mais ia acordar. – Olhando para mim. – Toma – Passando-me um snack.

Após comer-mos, observamos atentamente se havia algum morte por perto. Nada indicava a presença de algum.

– Bem, isto é a nossa saída, daqui. – Levantando-se.

Cá fora a temperatura é amena. Para nossa sorte a uns metro dali encontrava-se uma velha carrinha.

– Parece que a nossa viagem não vai ser assim tão difícil e longa. – Optimista.

Merle abre a porta do condutor, liga a carrinha da forma tradicional, isto é como se tivesse a roubar a carrinha.

– Vais entra ou vais ficar haver?

Entrei, fomos os em silencio pelo caminho. Já vimos vários grupos de sobreviventes nas nossas viagens, muitos deles amostravam o pavor nos seus olhos, nós nunca tivemos intenção de nos juntar-mos a eles, alias isso só iria atrapalhar-nos, apesar de não ter-mos um destino definido.

Da terra batida passamos para uma estrada de alcatrão e dela passamos para uma via rápida, antes de prosseguirmos, fizemos um breve análise dos mantimentos primários como primeiros socorros, comida, água e munições.

– Temos falta de primeiros socorros. – Disse.

– Ok, então vamos até Ingalls.

Os 40 km que separavam Garden City de Ingalls passaram num instante, a paisagem era sempre a mesma, desértica por vezes via-mos alguns carros na estrada abandonados ou então alguns mortos-vivos parados a fazer nada.

– Aqui estamos.

– Mais uma cidade fantasma. – Disse.

– Ou então mais uma cidade para treinar a técnica. – Empolgado.

Saimos da carrinha, o silencio do local era tão monotomo, apenas o som do vento nos saudava.

– Vamos dar uma vista de olhos. – Diz Merle a tirar a sua navalha de cabo preto do bolso.

– Ok. – Posicionado a minha arma de flechas de arco automática em sentido.

Caminhava-mos lado a lado um do outro, com passos lentos em alerta máxima até á primeira farmácia que encontramos.

– Vai tu lá dentro rapaz, que eu fico aqui. – Diz Merle ordenando.

Não gostei da atitude dele, mas parecia o nosso pai.

– Ok.

Abri a porta da farmácia, pela poeira que pairava no ar a loja já estava á muito tempo abandonada, mas as prateleiras em si estavam cheias de caixas de medicamentos.

– Analgésicos, inflamantes e compressas. – Pondo as caixas dentro da mala que trouxera.

De súbito ouço algo a cair no chão pôs-me logo em alerta, com a minha arma de flechas automáticas na mão, aproximei-me lentamente do local de onde veio o barulho, olhei para um lado e para outro mas nada, até que vi uma sombra de alguém.

– Aparece! – Disse em voz alta.

A sombra levanta-se vi que tinha formas femininas.

– Por favor não dispares. – Com uma voz tremula. – Eu apenas estava...

De seguida um morto aparece, a mulher grita apavorada.

– ABAIXA-TE!

E foi o que fez. A flecha que disparei acerta em cheio no crânio do morto, tombando para trás, ficando imóvel. A mulher cai de joelhos encolhendo-se toda, paralisada com medo.

– Este já não é uma ameaça. – Retirando a flecha do seu crânio.

Vi que ela tinha traços asiáticos, o seu cabelo longo de cor escuro era como liso com a seda, seus olhos verdes amostravam medo e receio. Eu virei-lhe costas, dando um pouco de desprezo a ela.

– Espera. – Disse.

– Hum. – Voltando-me para ela.

– Será que posso ir contigo? – Num tom suplicante.

– Hum... Não me parece. – Num tom frio.

Ela apenas olha para o chão desapontada com a minha resposta. Levanta-se com alguma dificuldade apoiando-se nas estantes metálicas, já que ainda tem as pernas a tremerem. Quando dirigi-me para saída aonde Merle esperava-me, ouço a estante a ceder, a mulher surpreendeu-se, a única que fiz por instinto foi puxado-a e agarrando-a até a mim encostando-a á parede, para protege-la dos objectos que caiam sucessivamente da estante. Olhei-a, ela apenas olhou-me espantada, uma das suas mãos tocava-me no peito. Os nossos rostos estavam bem próximos um do outro.

– Estás bem? – Disse afastando-me dela.

– Sim, obrigada. – Um pouco corada.

– Porque demoras tanto, rapaz? – Diz Merle num tom alto á entrada da farmácia. – E que barulheira foi essa? Por caso não sabes as consequências disso? – Um pouco irritado.

Nada disse apenas encaminhei-me para saída.

– Por favor, deixa-me ir contigo. – Agarrando-me o braço com olhar suplicante.

Apenas solto-me da mão dela num movimento um pouco brusco, virando-lhe as costas.

– Por favor. – Já em choro.

Parei. Voltei-me para ela, atrás dela vi mortos entrarem pelas traseiras.

– Maldição. Anda depressa. – Agarrando-lhe o braço.

Cá fora o meu irmão estava encostado á carrinha.

– Então era isso. – Rindo-se. – Até com chinocas o fazes. – Metendo-se comigo.

– Liga o motor rápido eles estão ai. – Abrindo a porta de lado. – Entra ai.

E foi o que fez a mulher.

– Aquele estrondo da estante deve tê-los atraio-os. – Entrando para o lugar da frente.

– Vamos a isto. – Ligando o motor. – Miúda. – Olhando-a pelo retrovisor – isto após acalmar, tu seguiras o teu caminho e nós o nosso, compreendido?

– Sim.

– Já agora qual é teu nome? – Pergunta Merle.

– Tsubaki Lika. – Um pouco envergonhada. – E vocês?

– Eu sou Merle Dixon e ele Daryl Dixon.

Olhei-a pelo retrovisor, ela apenas deu-me sorriso.

– Obrigada. – Disse.

– Não tenhas a ideia erra disto, miúda. – Diz Merle num tom serio. – Qual é a aproxima cidade mais perto? – Perguntando-me.

– Cimarron fica a 10 km daqui, é lá que está o meu grupo. – Diz a mulher.

– Ok, assim abasteço a carrinha.

Pergunto-me porque terei a salvo, podia ter deixado a estante caído em cima dela. A sua expressão de pavor, fez lembrar-me a minha mãe, ela nunca fora feliz com o meu pai, mas ela sempre mantinha-se firme diante nós com um pequeno sorriso.

Vi Tsubaki olhar pela janela da carrinha de certo modo com olhar preocupado.

Mas de qualquer forma isto é só um pequeno imprevisto, que acabara rapidamente.


	3. CAP 02: A New Feeling?

**CAP 02** - A New Feeling?

O percurso até Cimarron não tardou em terminar, porque a via rápida estava cheia de carros abandonados a bloquear a passagem.

– Mas que merda! – Diz Merle irritado com a situação. - A nossa única solução neste momento é irmos a pé até Cimarron. – Tirando a sua mochila e armas.

Tsubaki saio também da carrinha.

– Pergunta ai á tua amiga se sabe manejar alguma arma. – Diz Merle num tom baixo.

Aproximei-me dela, perguntei-lhe, está diz que não, faço sinal ao meu irmão respondendo-lhe á pergunta. Ele aproxima-se.

– Miúda, um aviso se não acompanhares o nosso ritmo deixamo-te para trás sem hesitar. – Num tom serio.

– Ok. – Tsubaki num tom baixo.

– Penso que deveríamos ir pelo bosque, ao menos lá estamos mais seguros e podemos esconder nos arbustos. – Olhando para bosque. – Tenho a certeza que dará á cidade.

Passamos sobre as faixas de segurança da via rápida dechendo uma pequena vala até terra firme. Meu irmão é quem liderava o caminho, enquanto eu ia atrás e Tsubaki no meio de nós. Vi que ela estava um pouco insegura connosco, pelo caminho ouvimos um pequeno reacho.

– Parem! – Ordenou Merle. – Parece que alguém passou por aqui.

– Olhando para um pequeno arbusto, a onde seus ramos estavam quebrados. –Pela seiva fresca que está aqui não foi á muito tempo. – Voltando-se para nós.- Deve andar aqui algum morto. – Com sorriso nos lábios.

Prosseguimos com o nosso caminho pelo bosque sem grandes preocupações. Penso que pelo menos andamos umas 3 horas e 30, isto por causa do posicionamento do sol. Reparei que Tsubaki começava a ficar ofegante, mas mesmo assim ela continuava ao nosso ritmo, até que as suas pernas cederam por completo.

– Penso que não esqueces-te do que disse, certo?

– Sim não me esqueci. – Levantando-se com alguma dificuldade. – Podemos continuar.

Merle recomeçou outra vez andar a passo rápido, mas Tsubaki andava lentamente apesar de querer acompanhar nosso ritmo. No horizonte o sol já começava-se a pôr.

– Teremos de acompanhar aqui. – Diz Merle poisando a mochila. – Meu rapaz vai á procura de lenha que eu trato do nosso perímetro de segurança. – Olhando-me.

– Ok.

– E eu? – Diz Tsubaki – Em que posso ajudar?

– Bem tu...tu...- Pensando. – Sabes fazer uma fogueira?

– Não. – Um pouco desapontada com a sua resposta.

– Então...hum...

– Ela pode vir comigo encher as garrafas de agua no rio aqui próximo. – Disse pegando na minha arma.

Merle sorri-se com ar pervertido.

– Espero que aproveites bem. – Rindo-se enquanto começar a marcar o perímetro.

– Como querias. – Virando-lhe costas com desprezo.

Tsubaki acompanhou-me a bom ritmo, mas por pouco tempo pois ainda não tinha recuperado o folgo a cem porcento. O som da agua acorrer indicou-nos que estava-mos perto, para minha supressa havia pequenos troncos de iam dar jeito para a fogueira. Dei a Tsubaki as garrafas que eram para encher. Como ela tinha uma subtileza incrível e cuidada na execução da tarefa.

– As garrafas já estão. – Com sorriso nos lábios.

– Ok, isto deve chegar para a fogueira. – Com três troncos médios, por baixo dos meus braços.

– Queres que te ajude a levar algum tronco?

– Não é preciso, alias ainda não recuperas-te o teu folgo a cem porcento e isso só iria atrasar. – Num tom pouco brusco.

Nada disse Tsubaki apenas olhou para o chão com as garrafas ao colo.

– Vamos.

Pelo caminho de regresso vi claramente que Tsubaki estava um pouco magoada. _Talvez fui um pouco brusco com ela._ Ao aproximar-mos do acampamento um terrível odor pairava no ar. Um odor a podre a cadáver em decomposição.

– Sejam bem aparecidos. – Dando uns últimos toques nas pedras que circulavam o acampamento. – De certeza que eles não atreveram vir até aqui. O nosso cheiro será disfarçado com este que paira no ar. Tive sorte em encantar um aqui a vaguear.

– Vou fazer a fogueira. – Disse poisando a lenha, aonde iria realizar a tarefa.

Merle começou a montar as tendas, enquanto Tsubaki poisava as garrafas e observava-me a fazer a fogueira atentamente.

– Incrível. Eu nunca foi muito boa em acampamentos, o meu ex-noivo é que é.

– Hum... – Sem muito interesse no que dizia.

– Estou desejosa por chegar a Cimarron, para poder vê-los.

– Afinal o que fazias naquela farmácia abandonada? – Um pouco curioso.

– Bem é que eu e meu ex-noivo somos os únicos do grupo que tem conhecimentos médicos, ele pediu-me que fosse juntamente com um grupo para ir buscar medicamentes – Explicando-se. – mas fomos surpreendidos pelos mortos, e depois todo aconteceu tão depressa. A única coisa que lembro-me fui do meu corpo estar paralisado pelo medo e ... – Franzido o sobrolho. – Já estava lá alguns dias, talvez á dois, não sei bem...

Nesse momento o estômago de Tsubaki range por ter fome, ela cora um pouco envergonhada.

– Toma. – Atirando-lhe um snack.

Olha-me surpreendida pela minha acção.

– Obrigada. – Agarrando gentilmente o snack.

Em poucos segundos devorou o snack com grande satisfação.

– Delicioso.

– Bem eu vou caçar antes que anoiteça de vez. – Diz Merle, preparando-se para sair.

– Espera – Aproximando-me dele. - e ela?

– O que tem? – Desprezando-a. – Eu não sou pai dela, ela terá de se desenvasilhar. – Voltando-me as costas.

– Por favor espera. – Tsubaki aproximando-se de nós. – Peço-te, que tragas também para mim. – Com olhar suplicante. – Eu posso pagar-te com mantimentos ou munições assim que chegarmos Cimarron. – Com algum desespero na voz.

– Gosto dessa proposta. Sendo assim, todo bem. – Sorrindo-se para ela. – Vou indo.

Tsubaki senta-se no chão a olhar a fogueira.

– Eu gostava de poder ser mais útil no campo de batalha. – Pondo seus braços á volta dos joelhos com o queixo sobre eles. – Meu pai nunca deixou-me manusear qualquer tipo de armas dizia-me sempre que era coisas de homens, as mulheres não tinham esse direito. Como era antiquado. Para dizer a verdade não tenho nenhuma saudades dele.

Nada disse, apenas fiquei em alerta máxima para um possível imprevisto. A noite já se via e com ela troce uma leve brisa fria, Merle chega, trazendo consigo um par de esquilos e umas rãs selvagens. Preparou-os para assa-los.

– Espero que te agrade. – Sentando-se ao pé da fogueira a observar a comida.

– Claro que sim, é não te preocupes. – Diz Tsubaki.

– Meu rapaz, hoje dou-te a honra de fazeres o primeiro turno. – Olhando para mim.

– Ok não te preocupes. – Pegando num esquilo assado pronto a comer.

Merle pega nas perninhas de rã para comer, bem como Tsubaki. A sua forma de comer era bastante elegante, apercebi-me que ela de algum modo estava agora a gostava da nossa companhia.

– Que delicia. – Diz Merle. – Agora para acabar em beleza, nada melhor que uma boa pinga. – Tirando um pequeno frasco de Whisk. – Vou deitar-me. – Ao encontro da sua tenda.

Durante algum tempo nós os dois não dissemos nada, apenas a chama da fogueira preenchia os nossos olhos semicerrados. Vi que ela encolhia-se um pouco. _Será que tem frio? _Levantei-me até á minha tenda de lá tirei uma pequena manta.

– Toma, põe isto. – Entregando-lhe e sentando-me ao seu lado.

– Obrigada. – Com pequeno sorriso.- E tu não tens frio? – Um pouco preocupada.

– Nem por isso, estou habituado a está brisa. – Contemplando a chama da fogueira.

– De onde és? – Curiosa.

Demorei algum tempo a responder-lhe, até que ela acabou por desistir da pergunta.

– Os meus pais emigraram para a América quando tinha 12 anos, nunca foi a favor da mudança, após a minha mãe morrer, meu pai e eu nunca tive uma relação de pai e filha. Talvez por ter nascido rapariga. – Rindo-se com amargura. – Sempre quis ter irmãos mais novos ou velhos, mas nunca tive. Tu e Merle parecem darem-se bem.

Não estava nem um pouco de acordo com a sua observação, nunca eide esquecer-me daquele dia em meu irmão abandonou-me na floresta. Tive quase suas semanas sem comer ou beber como deve ser, mas graças isso tornei-me mais independente.

– Deve ser fantástico ter um irmão que se preocupa connosco.

– Não fales do que não sabes. – Num tom brusco para ela, levando-me com sobrolho franzido.

– Peço desculpa, não queria...- Arrependida por ter perguntado.

A sua expressão de tristeza, fez-me ver que talvez tenha ido longe de mais da maneira como respondi-lhe.

– Eu apenas estou com o meu irmão porque sozinho não iria sobreviver neste inferno. – Sentando-me outra vez ao pé dela.

– Compreendo. – Olhando para mim, a brisa da noite fez com que o seu cabelo dança-se.

– Desculpa-me por ter respondido mal. – Num tom mais calmo.

– Sabes o que dizer Tsubaki, Daryl?

– Hum...- Pensando.

– Camélia. Dizem que não tem cheiro, mas têm vários tons de cor. Na minha antiga casa no Japão tínhamos varias no jardim. Foi a minha mãe quem baptizou-me com esse nome, ela sempre disse-me que todas as camélias tem um cheiro especial. Como tenho saudades dela, e tu também tens saudades da tua família?

– Porque queres saber isso? – Um pouco irritado.

– Ok, eu não faço mais perguntas até ao amanhecer!

A noite estava calma, sem grandes alarmes, por vezes Tsunbaki bocejava.

– Se quiseres podes ir deitar-te na minha tenda. – Apontando-lhe.

– Então aonde dormes tu? – Curiosa.

– O que aconteceu ao "não vou fazer mais perguntas até ao amanhecer"?

– Compreendido.

Tsubaki entra na minha tenda e Merle sai da sua, para substituir-me na vigilância.

– Esta noite ainda só é uma criança. – Num tom pervertido.

Nada disse apenas levantei-me para ir dormir, dentro da tenda Tsubaki olha-me surpreendida, sentei-me no chão, despi a camisola que tinha vestida, ela virou-se de costas para mim um pouco corada. Não liguei muito á sua atitude, senti um ligeiro ardor no braço, soltei um ligeiro gemido.

– Oh! – Diz Tsubaki voltando-se para mim. – Deixa-me ver. – Pondo a sua mão no meu braço.

– Não é preciso. – Soltando-me dela com alguma brusquidão. – Vai dormir que amanhã termos um longo dia pela frente.

– Por favor deixa-me ver, se isso infecta será pior. – Num tom serio. – Eu sei do que estou a falar.

– Como queiras, se te faz mais feliz.- Cedendo.

Dentro do bolso da camisa ela retira uma pequena embalagem. _Talvez fosse uma pomada._ Como era meiga a pô-la, via-se que tinha gosto no que fazia. Nossos olhares cruzaram-se, por alguns segundos, senti algo diferente em mim, foi uma sensação diferente de quando estou no campo de batalha não ser explicar bem.

– É o mínimo que posso fazer. Já está. – Satisfeita.

– Obrigada. – Vendo a ferida.

– Ora essa, - Rindo-se.- Boa noite. –Deitando-se de costas para mim.

Nada disse apenas deitei-me, a sua respiração era inaudível. Voltei-me de barriga para cima com a nuca apoiada nas mãos. Por algum motivo o sono não vinha, virei o meu rosto, para ela a pele branca do seu rosto era quase prefeita. Para dizer a verdade já muito tempo que não dormia "acompanhado". Se quisesse poderia ter tornado Tsubaki minha, mas não sou demasiado "mau" a esse ponto para faze-lo ao contrario do meu irmão que é bem capaz.

De qualquer forma, manhã ela ira seguir o seu caminho e o nós o nosso.


	4. CAP 03: The Edge

**CAP 03** - The Edge

Acordei, com nascer do sol, Tsubaki ainda dormia.

- Ei, acorda temos de ir. – Abando-a.

Abriu os olhos lentamente.

- Hum... – Ensonada.

- Despachante. – Levantando-me.

- Ok, ok... – Espreguiçando-se ainda dentro da cama.

- Levanta-te de uma vez, Merle deve estar á nossa espera. – Abrindo a tenda. – Toma, come isto. – Dando-lhe um snack.

- Agradeço. – Agarrando.

Cá fora a brisa da manhã era agradável.

- Então meu rapaz, ontem pensava que ia ouvir alguns gritos. – Rindo-se para mim. – Se tivesse sido eu... – Com olhar pervertido. - ela teria gritado até ficar sem voz.

Ele nunca vai mudar, vê-se logo que sai ao nosso pai, vê as mulher apenas como um instrumento de prazer.

- Então ficaste irritado? – Surpreendido com meu olhar.

Não respondi-lhe, ignorei-o por completo. Tsubaki sai da tenda e eu fui desmonta-la, ela ofereceu-se para ajudar-me. Fazia-mos uma boa dupla, porque pensava-mos como um só, quer dizer não era preciso estar a dizer o que fazer a seguir porque ela autonomamente fazia.

- Mais este e já esta. – Arrumando a manta na minha mochila.

- Bem minhas "senhoras", já podemos começar a caminhada ou não? – Diz Merle já farto de esperar.

O bosque começava-se a dissipar-se á medida que avançamos, a vegetação começava ficar rasteira.

- Alto. – Diz Merle num tom baixo. – Parece que temos visitas.

Dois mortos vagueavam pela zona a onde havia pequenas casas espalhadas ao longo da paisagem.

- Esconde-te ali atrás daqueles arbustos. – Disse a Tsubaki.

Eu e Merle aproximamo-nos dos mortos pelo lado esquerdo e direito, foi um desafio muito fácil, nem suamos uma gota.

De repente Tsubaki grita, corri até junto dela enquanto Merle desapareceu pelo outro lado.

- Daryl está ali um morto. – Escondendo-se atrás de mim um pouco apavorada.

O morto caminhou até nós de uma forma trapalhona, fiz apontaria ao crânio dele com a minha arma de flechas automáticas, mata-lo foi algo muito fácil.

- Um a menos. – Retirando a flecha do meio da testa dele.

Senti as mãos de Tsubaki a tremerem no meu braço. Seu olhar mostrava receio.

Vi Merle a regressar para junto de nós.

- Aparece que aqueles eram os únicos residentes por estas bandas, mas temo que haja mais por aqui. – Guardando a navalha ensanguentada no bolso.

Em breves segundos houve-se dois disparos.

- Devem ser eles. – Diz Tsubaki.

- Que idiotas, isto vai atrai-los. – Merle irritado.

Não tardou muito os mortos inactivos acordarem.

- Não vamos conseguir derruba-los a todos. – Disse.

- Há uma velha casa ali. – Diz Tsubaki . – Talvez podemos esconder lá.

Foi o que fizemos, mas para nossa supressa a casa estava infestada por seis deles. Empurrei Tsubaki com alguma brusquidão, porque um deles saltou para cima de mim. Retirei rapidamente a minha navalha e espetei-a no seu crânio, Tsubaki agarrou num pedaço de madeira de maneira afastar os mortos de si. Quando ia ajuda-la um morto intercepta-me impedindo-me de o fazer.

- TSUBAKI! – Gritei.

Ela batia-lhes para afasta-los mas eles não cediam.

- Aqui seus idiotas. – Diz Merle desafiando-os.

Do chão agarrou num arpão de madeira e lançou-o, fazendo uma espetada de crânios dos quatro mortos, e num movimento rápido lança a navalha ao crânio do morto que estava em cima de mim.

- Muito fácil. – Aproximando-se dele para retirar a navalha.

- Obrigada Merle. – Diz Tsubaki felicíssima.

- Não podia arriscar a tua morte, quem iria pagar a divida? – Olhando para ela.

_Como é um intriguista._

- Estás bem Daryl? – Diz Tsubaki.

- Sim. – Levantando-me.

Merle antes de entrar na casa observou as janelas da casa atentamente, reparou que algo não estava certo. De repente uma das janelas quebra-se, de lá sai um morto em queda livre, os fragmentos de vidros também acompanhavam-no na queda. Tsubaki encontrava-se na trajectória dos fragmentos, a única coisa que fiz foi puxa-la para junto de mim afastando-a.

- Estás bem? – Olhando-a.

Acenou com a cabeça afirmamente, Merle tratou do morto sem grandes dificuldades. A casa não era muito grande, mas dava para escondermos, porque com o imprevisto dos disparo os mortos já começavam estar muito próximos de nós. Fomos para o ultimo andar da casa, lá tinha um quarto que nos dava uma boa visão do grupo.

- Já viste o que fizeram os teus amiguinhos. – Merle irritado. – Mas uma coisa te garanto que serás a primeira a ser comida por eles, se ficarmos encurralados. – Num tom serio. – Vou ver os outros compartimentos da casa. – Saindo.

Tsubaki cai de joelhos, apavorada com as palavras de Merle.

- Eu não queria que isto acontece-se. – Chorando em miudinho.- Desculpa-me.

Ela fez-me lembrar a minha mãe de quando o meu pai, a tratava a baixo de cão. Acho que os homens, não tem esse direito. Aproximei-me dela.

- Tem calma. – Pondo a mão no seu ombro abaixando-me.

Tsubaki encosta seu rosto húmido ao meu peito.

- Não ligues muito ao que ele diz.

- Mas o teu irmão tem razão, se estamos aqui é por minha causa, se não tivesses salvo-me, agora tu e teu irmão não...

- E depois, o que tem? És também uma sobrevivente como nós não?

- Sim tens razão. – Agora um pouco melhor limpando seus olhos.

Levantei-me para ver o grupo de mortos, não eram muito grande, mas tínhamos de estar atentos. Observei Tsubaki estava a mexer no seu cabelo liso de cor negra, a olhar para o chão. Tinha de pensar numa maneira para sairmos daqui para salvar Tsubaki, porque Merle é homem de cumprir o que diz. Por vezes tento parecer um pouco com ele, mas não consigo de todo talvez por ter herdado a personalidade da minha mãe.

- É verdade como está o teu braço? – Levantando-se.

- Acho que está bom – Olhando para ele.

Tsubaki examinou meu braço cuidadosamente.

- Está a sarar bem. – Contente com resultado.

Esta olha lá para fora e surpreende-se pela negativa por causa do grupo de mortos. Começou a caminhar para trás apavorada talvez ainda pelas palavras de Merle. O que não contava é que tropeça-se numa das tiras de madeira que estavam fora do sitio. Ela tombou para trás, agarrei-a impedido-a de cair, mais uma vez aquele sentimento estanho voltou.

- Obrigada, Daryl. – De cabeça baixa. – para a próxima vou ter mais cuidado.

Peguei em poucos cabelos seus, como eram suaves, cheirei-os tinham um leve aroma agradável.

- Os teus cabelos tem um aroma bom.

- Isso é impossível, porque á dois que não lavo a cabeça. – Um pouco envergonhada, retirando-me o seu cabelo da minha mão, voltado-se costas para mim afastando-se.

_Mas que aroma era este?_

- Daryl olha estive a pensar e ... – Hesitante ainda de costas para mim. – acho que vou seguir o que Merle disse-me, não quero que vocês fiquem aqui preso por causa de mim. – Olhando para mim. – Acabemos com isto. – Determinada.

Não acreditava nas suas palavras, ia desistir agora que estava tão perto, não conseguia compreender de todo a sua atitude.

- O que dizes? – Parvo a olhar para ela. – Vais desistir agora que estás tão perto? – Aproximando-me dela.

- Não quer dizer sim... Não sei, mas... – Recuando até encontra a parede.

- Mas o que? – Encurralando-a entre os meus braços, um pouco irritado.

- Não quero que morram por minha culpa, - Olhando para o chão, com as lágrimas quase a saírem-lhe dos olhos. – Na farmácia aconteceu o mesmo, os meus amigos morreram para proteger-me e eu nada fiz. – Tapando o rosto com as suas mãos.

Retirei meus braços de volta dela, a única coisa que fiz foi apoiar a minha mão na sua nuca arrastando-a até junto ao meu peito. Odeio ver as mulheres a chorarem.

- Não fiques assim. – Olhando outra vez pela janela a observar os mortos que vagueavam. – Vou pensar numa maneira de sairmos daqui.

- Eu apenas queria ser mais forte. – Apoiando as suas no meu peito.

- Cof, cof, pode-se? – Diz Merle á porta.

Afastamo-nos um do outro, Merle entra rindo-se.

- Meus caros parece que a sorte está connosco. Lá embaixo temos uma saída secundaria nas traseiras da casa, também avistei uma vedação metálica.

- É ai é nesse sitio a onde eles estão.

- Os mortos que vagueiam a casa não somos muitos afinal, mas temos de ser rápidos, ouviram! – Serio para nós. – Vamos?

Seguimos Merle até as traseiras da porta da casa observamos os mortos.

- Estão prontos?

- Sim, vamos a isto.

Saímos disparados pela porta, o tempo que os mortos reagiam dava-nos uma grande vantagem sobre eles.

- Estamos quase lá. – Diz Tsubaki agora indicando-nos o caminho.

A porta de entrada não demorou em aparecer. A volta dela havia pequenos arpões como protecção.

- Bolas, fecharam a entrada.- Chateada – A única maneira é trepar a vedação.

Merle foi o primeiro a faze-lo, obviamente. Depois foi Tsubaki com alguma dificuldade e depois eu.

- Vá anda. – Estendendo-me a mão após ter chegado ao topo.

- Ok. – Dando-lhe a mão.

O que não esperava é que um morto agarrasse-me numa das perna, fazendo-me deslizar para baixo, levando Tsubaki a descer também um pouco.

- DARYL!

- Sai daqui. – Soltando-me de sua mão.

- Desta vez não. – Determinada.

Começou a atirar-lhe com os sapatos que trazia calçados, atrasando-o ligeiramente de maneira a conseguir chegar ao topo. O único imprevisto que ocorreu foi que ele abanou a vedação com alguma violência, desequilibrado Tsubaki. O que fiz por instinto foi agarra-la logo pelo braço impedido-a de cair, o único senão disto tudo foi os pequenos arpões enterrados na minha cintura.

- DARYL! – Preocupada.

- Eu estou bem. – Ignorando a dor.

Nesse momento Merle entra em acção, como é MESMO um intriguista de primeiro nível. Tentei puxa-la para cima, mas dores agoniastes não deixavam-me, senti a roupa a ficar ensopada com meu sangue.

- Solta-me Daryl. – Pedindo.

- Nem pensar, agora que chegas-te, não vou deixar-te ir. – Determinado.

Mais uma vez puxei-a para cima com todas as minhas forças o que resultou, caímos os dois para o lado da segurança, eu de costa e Tsubaki em cima de mim.

- Daryl! – Acariciando-me o rosto. – Meu deus, aguenta ai. – Olhando para minha ferida.

Agora é que as dores tornaram-se ainda mais agoniastes. Ouvi o rasgar de um tecido.

- Isto vai doer um pouco mas vai ajudar a estancar um pouco o sangue.

Gemi cheio de dores, comecei ouvir passos de alguém, bem como uma língua estrangeira ao meu redor, Merle também olhava-me.

- Não te preocupes, vais ficar bem. – Diz uma voz masculina, desconhecida.

- Eu estou ao teu lado. – Diz Tsubaki agarrando-me a mão.

Foi a ultima coisa que ouvi antes de desmaiar por completo. Será que é desta vez que vou desta para melhor...


	5. CAP 04: New Survivors

**CAP 04** - New Survivors

Acordei lentamente, ao meu redor nada reconheci. Aonde estaria? Vi Tsubaki sentada numa cadeira com o queixo apoiado na mão com cotovelo a fazer de suporte. Seu cabelo liso dançava suavemente com o vento. Isto seria um sonho?

- Tsubaki? – Num tom baixo.

- Daryl? – Levantando-se até mim. – Como te sentes? Tens alguma dor?

- Não.

- Fiquei muito preocupada, pensava que não voltarias acordar mais, depois de teres desmaiado. – Pondo a sua mão em cima da minha.

- A quanto tempo, estou aqui?

- Mais ou menos há três dias.

- A serio? – Surpreendido.

- Sim de verdade. – Rindo-se. – Jiro deve estar quase a vir para ver-te.

- Jiro?

- Sim meu ex-noivo, já tinha falado dele, não?

Por algum motivo senti uma leve ira dentro de mim.

- Sim claro. – Retirando a minha mão debaixo da dela.

- Pode-se? – Diz um homem há porta com traços asiáticos com cabelo curto de cor castanha, seu olhar era semicerrado e um pouco serio.

- Sim entra, Daryl já acordou. – Ajudando-o a trazer as coisas.

- Prazer em conhecer Daryl. – Dando-me um pequeno sorriso. – Fico muito agradecido por teres a salvo e trazido até aqui em segurança. – Fazendo uma pequena vénia.

Nada disse apenas acenei a cabeça.

- Vamos haver como está a tua ferida.

Viro-me para o meu lado direito ficando de costas para eles.

- Não te preocupes seremos breves. – Diz Tsubaki.

Eles os dois começaram a falar japonês, é claro que não percebe nada, mas pelo seu tom de voz percebi-me que estava tudo bem.

- Mais uns três ou quatro dias estarás bom. – Diz Jiro dando-me uns últimos toques.

- Hum, ok... Aonde está Merle?

- Deve estar ao pé das vossas tendas. – Diz Tsubaki. – Vou chama-lo. – Saindo do quarto.

- Ela é sempre assim, preocupa-se sempre com o bem estar dos outros. – Olhando para chão com ligeiro sorriso nos lábios.

Vi que a sua expressão tinha tornado-se ligeiramente um pouco mais pesada é como se estive-se lembrado de algo ou com receio.

- Pergunto-me se isto é o castigo de deus? – Continuando a olhar para o chão. – De qualquer forma já é tarde de mais para estarmos a lamentar-nos do que aconteceu. – Suspirando. – Bem, vou-me embora gostei de conhecer-te. – Arrumando as coisas para ir-se embora.

Admito que fiquei um pouco intrigado com a sua pergunta de Jiro. Passado um bocado Merle entra no quarto.

- Então, meu rapaz, São Pedro expulsou-te do paraíso? – Num tom irónico.

- Nem por isso.

- Então o que disse, o doutor chinoca? – Olhando pela janela.

- Tenho que ficar aqui pelo menos três ou quatro dias antes de partir-mos.

- Hum..., umas minis-ferias, até calham bem. – Contente. – Pareces um pouco tenso, não me digas que é por causa da miúda? – Olhando para mim. – Tiveste a tua oportunidade.

- Tu sabes que eu não sou assim.

- Claro que não, talvez porque herdaste a personalidade da mãe, e tornas-te numa rapariga sentimental. – Provocando-me. – A única coisa que importa agora é sairmos daqui o mais rápido e regressar-mos á nossa vida antiga. Nós não pertencemos aqui. –Olhando serio para mim.

Nós aprendemos que a lei do mais forte para sobreviver neste inferno é o que sobre põe-se a tua as outras.

- Merle, ainda bem que ainda estás aqui. – Diz Tsubaki a entrar no quarto. – Queria pedir-te um favor.

- Qual é? – Não muito interessando.

- Será que podias ensinar ás minhas amigas um pouco sobre a batalha de campo?

- Hum...

- Posso pagar-te com mantimentos ou munições.

- Ok, combinado. – Sorridente.

- Elas estão lá embaixo á tua espera.

Merle sai do quarto.

- Vocês são quantos afinal?

- Deixa-me ver... – Pensando. – Sou eu, Jiro...três...quatro. Somo nove no total. Nós damos abrigo aos sobreviventes que aparecem ou queiram juntar-se a nós.

- Hum...estou haver.

- Sabias que existe um lugar, aonde não existe efectuados e a onde há mantimentos para todos nós.

- Interessante o que dizes.

- Foi uma das minhas amigas que disse-nos, fica em Atlanta. Já imaginas-te podermos voltar as nossas vidas outra vez. – Puxando a cadeira até mim, sentando-se. – O nosso grupo esta pensar em ir lá, mas – Rindo-se. – como vês, nós mulheres ainda não estamos muito bem preparadas para isso.

- E achas que vão estar a tempo?

- Talvez elas sim, mas eu...receio que não esteja. – Apertando as suas mãos.

- Porque dizes isso?

- Sabes a minha mãe... – Um pouco hesitante.- ela, não morreu por causa natural ela foi... – Pausando. - ...assassinada pelo meu pai a sangue frio, pois pensava que ela andava atrai-lo. E eu assisti a tudo quando tinha dez anos. – Franzindo o sobrolho. – Por isso sempre que ouço o som de disparo vindo de qualquer arma simplesmente bloqueio, acho que de alguma maneira traumatizou-me, mas estou atentar ultrapassar isso. – Olhando para mim. - Desde desse dia cada vez que vinha da escola, as lagrimas vinham sempre aos olhos. – Com sorriso amargo. – Porque era com ela que contava tudo e mais alguma coisa.

- Hum... – Semicerrando os olhos.

- E tu tens saudades da tua mãe? – Pergunta Tsubaki.

- Sim algumas, era com ela quem desabafava tudo o que me preocupava. Ela foi vitima de violência domestica por parte do meu pai.

- Oh... – Espantada.

- Numa tarde após vir da escola, a minha mãe normalmente encontrava-se sempre no quarto, por isso fui ter com ela, para sauda-la. Mas... – Ficando serio. – foi nesse dia em que abri a porta do seu quarto e via a baloiçar de um lado para o outro com uma corda ao redor do seu pescoço.

- Meu deus.

- Fique sem reacção, naquele dia, ainda belisquei-me para ver se era verdade, o que se tinha passado. – Olhando para o tecto. – Nunca mais foi o mesmo.

Tsubaki agarra-me na minha mão com gentileza.

- Sabes uma coisa Daryl, apensar de aparentares ser um homem duro e por vezes um pouco brusco, não vejo-te como má pessoa de todo.

Olhei-a sem dizer nada.

- De verdade - Sorrindo-se.

- Se o dizes. – Dando um pequeno sorriso.

- Queres comer algo? Eu preparo.

- Obrigada, mas não tenho fome.

- Mas Daryl tens de comer, o teu corpo precisa. – Um pouco preocupada. – Nem mesmo um snack. – Amostrando-me.

- Ok, vences-te. – Aceitando o snack.

- Não me arrependo de ter conhecido. – Num tom baixo.

Surpreendi-me com a sua honestidade.

- Como conheces-te Jiro? – Com certa curiosidade.

- Foi na secundaria, para dizer a verdade éramos cão e gato. – Rindo-se. Os três anos da secundaria ficamos sempre na mesma turma. E depois... – Semicerrando os olhos com alguma nostalgia. – numa visita de estudo, nós perdemo-nos num bosque e ai vimos que não éramos assim tão diferentes um do outro. – Dando um pequeno riso. – E depois tempo fez o resto, ainda namoramos alguns anos, até ficamos noivos, mas depois do surto, Jiro simplesmente mudou, de personalidade, não estou a dizer que seja violento comigo nada disso, mas apenas tornou-se um pouco mais inseguro e amargurado e agora somos só bons amigos.

- Hum...

- E tu também tens alguém que gostes ou gostasses?

Por algum motivo o meu coração acelerou um pouco com a sua pergunta, _que estranho pergunto-me o porque de ter acelerado._

- Então vais dizer-me ou vais deixar-me na expectativa? – Insistindo.

- Nem por isso, aliás não tenho grande coisa a contar. Ela deixou-me após ter descoberto que a tinha traído. Arrependo-me de tê-lo feito, mas é tarde de mais para estar a lamentar-me de algo que aconteceu á anos. – Rindo-me.

- Talvez a melhor maneira para emendas-te é não fazeres o mesmo erro, quando encontrares a tal pessoa especial, não achas?

- Talvez tenhas razão.

- Posso? – Diz Jiro abater á porta.

- Sim claro.

Os dois começaram a falar em japonês, é claro que mais uma vez não percebi nada do que diziam, mas pelas expressões dos seus rostos, não parecia ser algo grave.

- Jiro-san! – Chama uma voz feminina vindo de lá fora.

Ele aproxima-se da janela.

- Eles estão de volta. Parece que encontraram mais sobreviventes.

Jiro e Tsubaki saem do quarto, enquanto Merle entra nele.

- O que se passa? – Disse confuso.

- Talvez o inicio de problemas quem sabe.

- Problemas? – Não percebendo.

- Sim. – Olhando pela janela serio.

Levantei-me com cautela sem esforçar-me muito, olhei pela janela os quatro rapazes que vinham a sair do carro, deixavam muito a desejar, não só pela sua roupa mas também pela sua postura. Apareceu-me ver alguma malícia nos seus olhos, mas posso estar a julga-los mal logo á partida. Mas das coisas que já vi desde do começo da exterminação da raça humana, o meu instinto de alerta, quase nunca falha.


	6. CAP 05: Distrust and Certainties

**CAP 05** - Distrust and Certainties

A minha recuperação tem se visto a olhos vistos nestes dias que passaram, Merle também informava-me que os grupo dos quatro rapazes sobreviventes, não têm dado problemas ao grupo, antes pelo contrario têm ajudado o grupo nas tarefas. Isso não surpreendeu-me muito, aliás eles têm que ganhar, a confiança do grupo antes de poderem fazer alguma coisa, e se forem fazer.

Jiro disse-me que já podia fazer todo e mais alguma coisa, mas com alguma moderação. Por isso regressei para junto das nossas tendas, a onde Merle encontrava-se sentado numa pedra.

– Se bem vindo, rapaz. – Saudando-me.

Nada disse simplesmente poisei as minhas coisas ao pé da minha tenda.

– Daqui a dois dias vamos embora. – Olhando para mim.

– Ok.

Reparei que o grupo de Tsubaki estava num lado e os quatro rapazes noutro lado não muito afastados deles. Apreciam que murmuravam algo um deles que mais parecia o líder deles olhava fixamente para Tsubaki. Cada vez mais odiava a presença deles.

– Ei! Não te envolvas mais com eles. – Diz Merle com alguma frieza. – Só ficamos aqui por ter ocorrido um imprevisto, lembra-te disso.

Uma das regras que nós os dois criamos e concordamos a cem porcento mesmo que tivesse-mos a agir mal, consistia não envolvermo-nos muito a nível emocial com os grupos de sobreviventes, que aparecem.

– Eu sei, hoje falarei com Tsubaki e com Jiro acerca da nossa partida.

– Ok, - Levantando-se. – bem tenho que ir ter com as senhoras, se me dás licença.

Comecei a ficar pensativo durante algum tempo. Havia simplesmente apenas uma questão que rondava a minha cabeça, e que não deixando-me ficar tranquilo. _Se eles matarem Jiro, eles terão livres para fazerem o que quiserem._ Fechei o punho com alguma raiva. Dei-me conta que está é primeira vez que preocupo-me com um grupo de sobreviventes, _não percebo o porque de estar tão preocupado. Porque será?_

– Daryl? Porque estás tão pensativo? Aconteceu algo? – Diz Tsubaki ao meu lado.

– Não é nada.

Ela senta-se ao meu lado.

– Tsubaki dentro de dois dias, eu e meio irmão partiremos.

– Hum...Compreendo. – Um pouco triste com a noticia. – Vou sentir algumas saudades das vossas. Eu sei que não nos conhecemo-nos assim tão bem tão profundamente, mas mesmo assim, sentirei saudades das vossas presenças. – Semicerrando os olhos.

Fez-se silencio entre nós os dois durante algum tempo, não sabia o que dizer.

– Toma fica com isto. – Dando-lhe uma navalha de cabo verde escuro.

– Tens a certeza? – Espantada a olhar-me.

– Sim, assim ficas mais protegida se tiveres algum imprevisto e... – Um pouco envergonhado.- é para agradecer-te o que fizeste por mim.

– Ora essa não foi nada. – Sorrindo-se. - Mas Daryl eu... – Um pouco embaraçada.- nunca mexe numa coisa destas, não sei o que fazer.

– Não te preocupes eu ensino-te. – Levantando-me bem como ela. – Bem primeiro tens que fazer...

Para incrível que parecesse Tsubaki não tinha muita dificuldade em aprender o básico da luta corpo a corpo, ela estava a gostar muito do que ensinava-lhe. Por vezes perguntava-me se era assim o movimento correcto. Para corrigi-lo agarrava-lhe no pulso a onde tinha a navalha, por detrás dela amostrando-lhe como era.

Aquele doce e leve aroma que senti da outra vez invadiu-me as narinas, mais uma vez, como era bom e com ele veio outra vez aquela sensação estranha.

– Tsubaki.- Afastando-me dela.

– Sim?

No momento em que ia responder-lhe Jiro aproxima-se de nós, perguntou-me se podia falar comigo, não pôs qualquer objecção a isso. Fomos conversar para dentro de casa na sala de jantar. Esperei que Jiro começa-se a falar.

– Diz-me Daryl achas que nós humanos conseguiremos viver neste inferno, sem sermos maus uns com os outros como animais?

– Hum...não sei...

– Eu... – Hesitando.- ...infelizmente já vi esse lado negro – Franzindo o sobrolho. - com os meus próprios olhos. – Fechando os olhos. – Aquelas crianças e aquelas mulheres...sendo massacradas por aqueles animais... – Como voz tremula. – O meu dever como líder do grupo é protege-los – Abrindo-os lentamente. - Sempre que vem algum grupo de novos sobreviventes, fico sempre um pouco preocupado, pois não sei quais são as suas intenções. É por isso gostava de pedir-te algo. – Olhando-me um pouco serio.

– Hum...

– Se por acaso acontecer-me algo será que podias... – Rindo-se. – Deixa estar, estou a ser um pouco egoísta.

– Jiro, não leves a mal, mas eu o meu irmão não pretendia-mos fazer parte do grupo.

Daqui a dois dias estaremos de partida. Isto apenas foi só um imprevisto.

– Compreendo. – Um pouco desapontado com a minha resposta, mas pensativo. – Ela parece gostar dá tua presença. – Dando um leve sorriso.

Nada disse.

– Parece que, voltou a ganhar aquele sorriso. – Olhando para chão. – Isso deixa-me feliz, é suficiente para mim.

Entretanto Tsubaki entra em casa e vai ter com Jiro, pergunta-lhe se estava bem, ele diz-lhe que sim.

– O que queres comer? Esquilo ou pernas de rã? – Diz Merle ao aproximar-me das tendas.

– Esquilo.

– Afinal o que queria, ele?

– Nada em concreto. – Dando a primeira dentada.

Almoçamos sem grandes acontecimentos, Tsubaki e Jiro juntam-se ao seu grupo para almoçar. A conversa que tive com Jiro ainda andava na minha mente, ele estava com receio que algo de grave acontece-se ao grupo, se ele eventualmente fosse morto, por aqueles rapazes. Passado um bocado ouço uma pequena discussão em japonês entre Jiro e Tsubaki.

– A discussão vai de mal a pior. – Diz Merle rindo-se.

Tsubaki afastou-se do grupo, sentando-se no tronco sozinha a alguns metro de nós.

– Não vais consola-la? – Diz Merle a provocar-me.

– Porque devia?

– Não, sei diz-me tu? – Olhando para mim durante algum tempo.

Fiquei intrigado com a pergunta dele, _o que quis dizer com aquilo?_

– Bem vou ter ao encontro com as senhora para penúltima lição. – Indo-se embora.

Segundos depois, olho para Tsubaki, o que terá acontecido, ela olha-me e vem ter comigo.

– Posso sentar-me?

Respondi-lhe que sim com a cabeça.

– O que se passou?

– Jiro não quer que vá com os quatro rapazes a Inglass para ir buscar medicamentos. – Franzindo o sobrolho. – Como odeio isto, ele podia ter um pouco mais de confiança neles, não?

Compreendi logo o receio de Jiro.

– Os outros não vão porque ainda estão a recuperar. Mas se não tivessem, aposto que me deixaria ir. – Bufando.

– Acho que ele tem razão no que diz.

– O que? Tu também és da mesma opinião?

De seguida Jiro aproxima-se de nós dizendo que estava de partida, Tsubaki ignora a sua presença por ainda estar chateada com ele.

– Devemos chegar tarde. – Diz a ela.

Jiro olha para ela com os olhos semicerrados e depois para mim, compreendi o que queria dizer. Apenas acenei ligeiramente a cabeça. Afastou-se para junto dos quatro rapazes, que já estavam no carro a sua espera, desaparecendo no horizonte.

– Por fim foi-se embora. – Levantando-se ainda chateada. – Daryl achas que podes ajudar-me aperfeiçoar mais os meus movimentos com a navalha?

– Ok.

Apenas de ainda estar chateada com Jiro, notei que estava mais desconcentrada do que o nosso primeiro treino, por isso páramos.

– Desculpa-me Daryl, apesar de ainda continuar zangada com ele, não consigo de deixar estar preocupada.

– Tsubaki acho que deverias partir com o teu grupo o quanto antes.

– Que dizes? Mas porque? – Não compreendo.

– Eu como Jiro não confiamos naqueles tipos. – Serio. – Eles não inspiram confiança.

– Como vocês sabem isso? Vocês nem se quer ainda deram uma oportunidade a eles. – Um pouco irritada.

– Tu não estás a perceber a onde quero chegar. – Levantando um pouco a voz. – Eles podem querer apoderar-se do teu grupo. Basta eles eliminarem Jiro. – Agarrando-a nos braços.

– Mas a onde tiras-te essa ideia ridícula? – Não acreditando. – E porque iriam fazer isso?

– Pensa um bocado. – Agarrando-a com mais força.

– Pára Daryl estás a magoar-me. PÀRA!

Nesse momento ela consegue-se soltar-se de uma das minhas mãos e dá-me uma chapada no rosto. Soltei-a, ela olhava-me com medo. _Que reacção foi está? Porque continuo a preocupo-me tanto?_

– Acho melhor ir-me embora. – Afastando-se de mim.

_Mas afinal o que passa comigo? Ainda não consigo percebo de tudo._

Voltei á minha tenda, ainda a pensar no que tinha acontecido. A tarde saudava-me com uma leve brisa. Merle regressa da aula. Até ao jantar estive em silencio enquanto Merle contava o que se tinha passado no treino.

– Então rapaz, o que se passou desta vez?

Nada disse apenas levantei-me afastando-me de Merle, levei comigo a minha arma de flechas automáticas e a minha navalha de cabo azul escuro.

Fui até a vedação, lá sentei-me numa pedra a olhar o horizonte é claro que vi ao longe alguns mortos a vaguearem, mas nada demais. Fechei os meus olhos por momentos para apreciava o silencio da noite, como tinha saudades, mas não tardou muito em voltar ao mundo real, pois ouviu-se um disparo de uma arma, percebi pelo o som que não tinha sido muito longe de onde eu estava. Observei se via algo mas a escuridão da noite não me deixou.

Regressei ao acampamento em passo rápido. Merle olhou para mim serio.

– Também ouvis-te o disparo?

– Sim, e não foi muito longe daqui.

Toda a gente do acampamento veio cá fora para ver o que se passava ficando em alerta. _Será que eles já puseram o seu plano em marcha?_ Com uma expressão de preocupado.

– Meu rapaz, não achas que andas a preocupar-te demasiado com este grupo. – Olhando para mim. - Desde que estamos juntos está é a primeira vez que te importas com o desfecho dum grupo.

Não sobe o que responder-lhe, porque nem eu próprio sabia a resposta para tal.

– A única lógica que vejo é teres inconscientemente apaixonado por aquela rapariga, caso contrario não estarias assim.

Por momentos não acreditei nas palavras de Merle. Mas depois comecei reflectir melhor, _aquele sentimento estranho que tinha por vezes e até mesmo aquele aroma que sentia era porque tinha sentimentos por Tsubaki? Não pode ser...ou pode?_

– Não te esqueças que a nossa estadia aqui acaba dentro de um dia. – Num tom serio. – Apenas esquecia-a, ela não faz parte do nosso mundo, nem nós do deles.

– Sim talvez tenhas razão.

– Talvez agora não vejas os motivos, mas mais tarde verás que tenho razão.

Todo o grupo, bem como Tsubaki olhava para entrada de onde o carro tinha partido, na expectativa de os ver. Aquele sentimento estranho voltou a invadir o meu corpo todo. _Tenho que quebrar estes sentimentos o mais rápido possível_. Nesse momento o carro que partira está tarde regressou, tudo o grupo aproximou-se dele. De lá dentro sai o líder dos rapazes um pouco preocupado e apavorado ao mesmo tempo.

– O que aconteceu? – Pergunta Tsubaki.

– Um dos rapazes ferio-se com alguma gravidade, após ter caído em cima de vidros. – Ajudando o rapaz ferido a sair do carro com a perna ligada.

– Ei vocês – Olhando para grupo dela. – venham aqui ajudar-me.

Dois rapazes voluntariaram-se para ajuda-lo a leva-lo.

– Põe-no no primeiro quarto que tiver livre, que eu depois irei vê-lo.

Ela observou para dentro do carro mas não viu Jiro.

– A onde está Jiro? – Olhando para líder dos rapazes.

Ele faz-lhe uma expressão pesada.

– Ele infelizmente não consegui-se safar-se, se não fosse por ele não teríamos conseguido sair de lá, um grupo de mortos surpreendeu-nos. – Semicerrou os olhos. – Nós tentamos ajuda-lo mas era tarde de mais...

Por algum motivo não acreditei muito na sua história.

– Jiro...- Num tom triste.

– Não fiques assim, afinal ele morreu como um herói – Pondo a sua mão no seu ombro.

Fechei o meu punho com a ira acrescer dentro de mim, pois não gostava da presença dele á volta de Tsubaki.

– Ei, - Diz Merle tirando-me daquele estado com a mão no meu ombro. – Não te esqueças daquilo que te disse.

Observei os dois a irem para casa. A lua decrescente via-se bem no céu nocturno, ainda tentei dormir, mas sem grande efeito, dentro da tenda ouço um pequeno choro vindo de cá fora, sai da tenda, vi Tsubaki, sentada num dos troncos a onde o grupo dela costumava reunir-se. Tentei ignora-la á força toda, mas não consegui, foi mais forte que eu.

– Ei... – Aproximando-me dela.

– Daryl – Limpando as lágrimas. – Ele sempre pôs a segurança do grupo em primeiro lugar.- Olhando para chão com os olhos semicerrados. – Eu sempre sobe que isto podia acontecer algum dia. Arrependo-me de não ter despedido dele como deve ser. – Levantando-se enquanto observava o céu nocturno. – Agora o que posso fazer é pensar que amanhã será outro dia e que tenho de seguir em frente. – Continuando a observar o céu nocturno.

Vi claramente que ela estava a esforçar-se para não chorar há minha frente.

– Tsubaki. – Pondo-me á sua frente.

Vi as suas lágrimas a caírem do seu rosto enquanto olhava o céu.

– Desculpa-me eu não queria que me visses assim. – Tapando o seu rosto com as mãos.

Ainda elevei a minha mão, até ao seu rosto, mas detive-me a meio fechando-a, porque sabia que tinha de quebrar estes sentimentos o mais rapidamente porque estavam a consumiam-me ainda mais. Como odiava vê-la a chorar. Passado um pouco ela destapa o seu rosto e olha-me semicerrando os olhos.

– Podes abraçar-me? – Num tom baixo.

Com o tempo que demorei em responder-lhe e a reagir, ela deu um leve sorriso desapontada.

– Compreendo...Vou regressar á casa. Boa noite.

Ela passa por mim, o silencio entre nós era tão pesado. Franzi o sobrolho por estar chateado comigo próprio, porque uma parte de mim queria abraça-la e reconforta-la e outra queria que eu afastasse-me dela.

– Tsubaki. – Chamei.

Ela virou-se para mim, e com rápido movimento envolvo-a nos meus braços, de maneira a não querer larga-la mais. Tsubaki surpreendeu-se um pouco, mas também respondeu da mesma maneira. Como sabia bem em sentir o calor dela.

– Daryl...- Agarrando-se mais a mim

Afastamo-nos um do outro, aonde olhamo-nos nos olhos preenchido as nossas pupilas com reflexo um do outro.

– Eu... – Um pouco envergonhada. - ...já algum tempo queria dizer-te que... – Hesitando. – ...tenho sentimentos por ti, quer dizer que gosto de ti... – Um pouco atrapalhada com as palavras. – Não sei bem quando começou – Olhando agora para o lado corada. – Eu sei que não sou muito boa nestas coisas, mas apenas queria que soubesses o que sinto por ti antes de ir embora. É bem provável que não volte-mos a encontramos, depois de ires mas queria que ficasses com isto. – Tirando um pequena flor do bolso. –É uma pequena camélia. – Sorrindo-se.

Peguei nela com cuidado, passei levemente ao pé das minhas narinas, tinha o mesmo aroma leve e doce que Tsubaki.

– Obrigada. – Guardando-a.

– È melhor ir deitar-me. – Dando-me um leve beijo na bochecha.

Naquele momento apercebi-me que já era um pouco tarde de mais para mudar os meus sentimentos por ela.


	7. CAP 06: Between Reason and The Heart

**CAP 06** - Between Reason and The Heart

Não consegui dormir a noite toda, na tenda olhava para as minhas mãos pois ainda sentia o delicado corpo de Tsubaki nelas. Levantei-me antes de todos, cá fora o amanhecer era incrível, por alguns momentos parecia que tinha voltado outra vez para o mundo real pois era esta hora que acordava quando ia caçar, antes do surto, mas por pouco tempo pois o líder do grupo dos rapazes, já estava em movimento. É claro que achei estranho de ele estar já em movimento, observei-o atentamente o que ia fazer, mas ele apenas foi ao carro buscar algo e depois foi-se embora.

Tsubaki foi a se terceira pessoa acordar, o sol já começava reconfortar o ambiente em seu redor. Ela espreguiçou durante algum tempo, começou a falar com líder durante algum tempo. Pela expressão facial dela pode dizer que foi algo de bom.

Ela vê-me e acena-me com sorriso.

– Bom dia Daryl. – Aproximando-se de mim.

– Bom dia.

– Bem nem imaginas o que aconteceu ontem depois de chegar a casa, um meus amigos veio ter comigo muito preocupado com a ferida de Theo, isto porque ela não queria estancar - Rindo-se.

– Hum...

– Mas no final lá consegui. – Satisfeita.

– Pensas-te naquilo que te disse?

– O que?

– De partires com o teu grupo daqui.

Ela suspirou.

– Desculpa-me Daryl eu sei que preocupas-te comigo, mas nós não vamos a lado nenhum.

– Ele não é de confiança. – Insistindo.

– Outra vez essa conversa. – Um pouco chateada. – Porque não dás uma oportunidade ao Lois? Por que não vais falar com ele, para o conheceres melhor? – Sugerindo.

Nesse momento Lois chama Tsubaki interrompendo a nossa conversa.

– Queria saber qual destes dois medicamentos é para as dores de cabeça? – Amostrando-lhe.

– É este aqui, o azul.

– Obrigada, Tsubaki.

Vi Lois a passar ligeiramente a mão no seu cabelo, a ira invadiu-me o meu corpo de tal maneira, que não consegui deter-me.

– Não lhe toques. – Agarrando-lhe o pulso, num tom alto.

– Que estás a fazer Daryl? – Olhando para mim.

– Meu, mas que bicho te mordeu? – Não percebendo a minha reacção.

– Daryl, pára com isso. – Agarrando-me a minha mão ficando entre nós dois.

– Não estás haver o que se está a passar aqui? – Serio.- Ele já começou a pôr o seu plano em marcha.

– DARYL!

– Ele quer apoderar-se do vosso grupo, - Olhando friamente.- mas para isso teve de eliminar Jiro.

– Ei! Calma lá! Estás a fazer acusações muito graves, e ainda por cima sem provas. – Um pouco irritado.

– Daryl, Lois tem razão. Como podes ter essa certeza? – Começando a ficar zangada comigo.

– Basta apenas olhar para ele e o seu grupo. – Dando um passo em direcção a Lois, agarrando-lhe pelo colarinho.

– Pára com isso Daryl, JÁ CHEGA! – Empurrando-me para trás.

– Hum... – Bufando. - Como queiras. – Soltando-o.

– Meu, afinal o que se passa contigo? Estás com ciúmes ou quê? – Com a mão no pescoço.

Afastei-me deles, voltando-lhe costas.

– Daryl...espera... – Chamando-me.

– Não vale a pena, Tsubaki deixa-o ir. Alias ele nunca fez intenção de fazer parte deste grupo e agora quer separa-lo com acusações sem fundamento.

Regressei para junto de Merle que já estava acordado.

– Como é bom acordar com a discussões dos outros – Rindo-se.

– Vou já preparar as coisas para amanhã. – Num tom zangado.

– É pá! Acordas-te com os pés de fora ou quê?

Nada disse apenas continuei a arrumar as minhas coisas. Algum tempo depois Tsubaki aproxima-se de nós.

– Daryl, podemos falar? – Com os olhos semicerrados.

– Penso que já falamos tudo, não? – Agressivo para ela.

– Por favor...

– Bem eu ver se as senhoras já se levantara-se para o nosso ultimo treino. – Indo-se embora.

– Daryl, por favor explica-me que cena foi aquela, afinal?

Não respondi-lhe. O silencio pôs-se entre nós.

– Não dizes nada... – Ainda á espera da minha resposta.

– O que queiras que diga, que não suporto ver aquele tipo á tua volta e...

Ela olha-me surpreendida, mas ao mesmo tempo desapontada com a minha atitude infantil com os braços cruzados.

–... que acreditas mais nele do que em mim. – Olhando-a serio. – Mas afinal em que lado estás?

– Eu não estou no lado de ninguém, - Descruzando os braços. – e também acho que a violência não leva a lado nenhum.

– Ok, mas deixa-me lembra-te de uma coisa , as consequências que acontecer no futuro a culpa será tua.

– Se vais começar outra vez, com a mesma conversa vou me embora.

– Como querias, por mim é indiferente. – Desprezando-a totalmente a sua presença. - Já agora, se fosse Jiro a pedir-te para ires embora, tu iria?

De súbito a expressão facial de Tsubaki fica um pouco mais pesada e pensativa.

– Eu...- Semicerrando os olhos.

Senti-me um pouco mal pela pergunta que lhe fizera pois ela ainda estava em luto, mas ela tinha de perceber que eu apenas estou preocupado com seu bem estar.

– O que fazias? – Sendo um pouco frio.

– Acho que devia dar uma oportunidade a eles.

Sorri-me pois não acreditava na resposta tão ingénua dela.

– Tu não fazer a mínima ideia, o que poderá acontecer ao teu grupo, se avançar com essa decisão. – Num tom serio. – Nem todas as pessoas são iguais ás que tens no teu grupo, muitos de nós mudam para pior. Eles não são excepção.

Tsubaki nada disse apenas agarrou as suas mãos. Dei um suspiro profundo.

– Eu apenas quero que percebas, que preocupe-mo contigo e não quero que a aconteça nada de mal, depois da minha partida. – Aproximando-me dela poisando a minha mão no seu rosto, com os olhos semicerrados.

O que fazia não estava certo, era suposto afastar-me dela, mas era mais forte que eu. Eu queria tê-la junto de mim, nos meus braços. Tsubaki olha-me, acaricio ligeiramente seu rosto, olhar penetrante dela fez com que semicerra-se ainda mais os olhos. O curto espaço entre os nossos lábios diminuíam a cada segundo, mas no ultimo momento desisti de prosseguir, simplesmente retirei a mão do seu rosto virando-me para o lado.

– É melhores ires embora.

_É melhor ser assim._

– Porque não o fizeste? – Surpreendida com a minha reacção.

– Não está certo.

– Não compreendendo o que estás a dizer...

Suspirei.

– Isto nunca devia ter acontecido, foi um erro.

– Então porque abraçaste-me ontem? Porque não ignoraste-me simplesmente? – Seria.

Fiz silencio.

– É porque tu também tens sentimentos por mim, não é? – A espera que eu responde-se. - Mas não o admites por causa do teu irmão, é isso não é?

Olhei para ela, com algum sofrimento.

– Eu compreendo que escolhas a ele, e também compreendo o porquê de estares a agir assim.

Posei o meu olhar sobre o chão.

– Tu também não queres sofrer com está despedida.

– É melhor ires.

Tsubaki nesse momento aproxima-se de mim, beijando-me suavemente o canto dos lábios por duas vezes, como gostava de responde-lhe ao beijo, o leve e doce aroma era cada vez mais gostoso.

– Pára. – Afastando-a de mim impedido-a de continuar. – Acredita que é melhor assim.

Semicerrou os olhos com ligeiro sorriso amargo.

– Penso que as vezes deveríamos ouvir o que o nosso coração diz, nem sempre a razão é a resposta a tudo. – Com alguma tristeza, na voz.

O silencio abraçou-nos durante algum tempo. Foi Lois quem o quebrou.

– Tsubaki, Theo precisa de ti agora. – Um pouco preocupado.

– O que aconteceu?

– Acho que ele fez algum movimento brusco e abriu a ferida novamente.

– O que? – Preocupada.

Os dois corram para junto da casa, por breves momentos poisei o meu olhar em Lois e pensei, _Será que fiz mal em julga-lo só pela aparência? Poderá ele ser uma boa pessoa?_ O tempo por si passou, nem muito de presa, nem muito devagar. Lois e Tsubaki conversavam cá fora, por vezes riam-se os dois.

_Talvez Tsubaki tinha razão a seu respeito._

Afastei-me do nosso acampamento, fui para um sito isolado, lá sentei ao pé do tronco de uma árvore encostando a minha cabeça nela, passava as minhas mãos pelo meu rosto e cabelo a pensar seriamente o que iria fazer. Se voltaria á minha vida antiga ou ficaria com a pessoa de quem gosto e desejo. Seguir a razão ou seguir o coração. Suspirei enquanto observava o entardecer a pintar a paisagem.

Voltei as nossas tendas, Merle já estava junto á fogueira. O grupo de Tsubaki também estava de volta da fogueira, por vezes ela olhava-me com os olhos semicerrados. Mesmo que eu não quisesse admitir a mim mesmo já estava a provar um pouco do sofrimento.

– Já preparas-te todas as coisas para o grande dia?

– Sim. – Num tom baixo.

– Mas o que se passa, não estás feliz por voltares á nossa antiga vida?

– Sim, estou claro. – Olhando para as minhas mãos.

Merle encolhe os ombros, e entra na sua tenda. A brisa nocturna, era agradável, depois de todos irem-se deitar eu ainda estava de volta da fogueira, retiro a pequena flor do meu bolso que Tsubaki tinha-me dado, cheirei-a, como ela agradável, por longos minutos observava fixamente. _Pergunto-me se este é o caminho mais acertado em seguir..._.


	8. CAP 07: Farewell

**CAP 07** – Farewell

Hoje é dia da nossa partida, para dizer a verdade não sentia-me com espirito de estar feliz, ao contrario do meu irmão. O grupo de Tsubaki fez questão em despedir-se de nós.

- Obrigada por tudo Merle-san. – Diz uma das amigas de Tsubaki.

- De nada, senhoras. – Esfregando a cabeça.

- Toma, está aqui o pagamento que prometi. – Diz Tsubaki levando uma das quatros caixas médias até junto de nós.

- Obrigada. – Abrindo a caixa. – Isto vai dar muito jeito. Já agora por caso não têm um carro que poças emprestar, assim facilitava a nossa viagem.

- Sim claro sigam-me.

Para lá da casa não muito longe dela, existia um velho barracão, ao pé dele tinha quatro veículos, um deles reconheci logo, porque foi quando os quatro rapazes e Jiro levaram para viajar.

- Força, escolhe o que quiseres.

- Ok, então deixa-me fazer uma breve analise. – Aproximando deles.

Merle levou alguns minutos a decidir-se qual dos carros era o mais razoáveis. Por vezes olhava Tsubaki pelo canto do olho, a expressão neutra do seu rosto, era-me difícil de saber o que pensava, mas é claro que não era muito difícil de adivinhar a resposta. A leve brisa que pairava no ar, fazia dançar o cabelo dela, afastava-o com delicadeza o do rosto, pondo-o para trás da orelha.

- Este serve para o efeito. – Diz Merle acenando-nos.

Aproxima-nos os dois do veiculo com certa distância entre nós.

- Ainda bem que serve. – Diz ela contente.

- Bem, vou ligar este "bebé" e tu Daryl põe as caixas no porta bagagens, ok?- Entrando no carro.

- Ok.

Mais uma vez ela autonomamente ajudou-me a arrumar as caixas.

- Bem parece que já está. – Satisfeita.

- Sim. – Sem olhar para ela.

O silencio meteu entre nós em grande escala, por vezes os nossos olhar cruzavam-se por breves segundos.

- Tsubaki – Inicie por fim. – eu...

- Espero que tudo corra bem na vossa viagem. – Com pequeno sorriso. – E que consigas encontrar aquilo que procuras.

- Sim claro... – Não encarando-a.

- Então é para hoje que vais entrar no carro ou não, rapaz? – Diz Merle um pouco irritado de esperar.

Olhei para ele e depois para Tsubaki, nada fiz-lhe ou disse, simplesmente afastei-me dela. Entrei no carro, pelo retrovisor direito vi claramente a tristeza nos seus olhos, é claro que desviei o meu olhar porque odiava vê-la assim.

- Aqui vamos nós. – Arrancando com carro.

Quase todos do grupo acenavam com braço dizendo-nos adeus. Não sei o que Merle tinha em mente como destino.

- Para onde vamos?

- Atlanta. – Olhando para mim.

_Se calhar ouviu a conversa entre mim e Tsubaki, claro que não era nenhum segredo, mas..._

- Não foi de Tsubaki, de quem ouvi mas sim do doutor chinoca o Jiro. – Rindo-se. – Foi numa vez em que ele viu-me o treinar as senhoras e na pausa do treinos contando-me.

- Ok.

- Alias, como viajamos sempre sem destino, agora para variar um pouco fazemos uma com destino.

- Hum...

- Isto vai ser uma longa viagem, meu rapaz.

Nada disse, apenas olhava pela janela fora com a bochecha apoiada na mão com cotovelo a fazer de suporte. Durante a viagem por vezes Merle cantarolava pequenos refrões de musicas, ás vezes nem mesmo eu sabia o cantava. Vários pensamentos preenchiam-me a mente muitos deles era da Tsubaki.

_O que estará a fazer ela agora? Ela disse-me que o seu grupo iria também até Atlanta, se for assim farei as coisas diferentes, apesar de..._Olhando ligeiramente para Merle. _Não sei como ele irá reagir._

As horas que se seguiram da viagem a passagem era quase sempre a mesma, bosques, casas abandonadas com algum mortos a vaguearem ou então carros abandonados nas bermas da estrada ou mesmo nela.

- Estás muito calado, para o meu gosto, rapaz. – Olhando para mim por breves segundos. – Não estás ansioso por chegares a Atlanda?

- Hum. – Continuando a olhar pela janela do carro sem muito interesse na pergunta.

- Bem que entusiasmo. – Um pouco desapontado. – Era capaz de dizer que não estás com muita vontade.

Suspirei.

- E estou apenas não dormi grande coisa. – Esclarecendo-o.

- Pois claro. – Não acreditando muito na minha resposta. – Lembras-te daquela vez em que o pai quis que fizesse-mos equipa para a caça?

- Claro que lembro-me como podia esquecer, tu serves-te de mim como um isco, mas no final foi eu quem salvou-te o cu. – Sorrindo-me.

- Sim é verdade, mas sabes o velho nunca teve coragem de te dizer o quanto ficou orgulhoso de ti pelo teu desempenho. – Com certa nostalgia e tristeza também.

- Não sabia disso.

- Bons velhos tempos.

- Merle achas que algum dia podemos voltar a ter uma vida normal?

- A isso não sei responder-te, mas isso acontecer a primeira coisa que iria fazer, era ir a uma tasta para beber uns copos e engatar miúdas boas.

Agora tenho a certeza absoluta que ele nunca á de mudar.

- E tu o que farias?

- Eu... – Prolongando a minha resposta.

De repente Merle pára o carro bruscamente, olhei em frente e o que vi não foi um dos melhores cenários de todos. Um grupo de mortos caminhavam na nossa direcção, lentamente.

- O que fazemos? – Disse. – Se sairmos agora eles notaram o nosso cheiro.

- Já sei a melhor coisa a fazer é taparmo-nos com algo. – Merle olha para os bancos de trás. – Usa o revestimentos dos bancos. Talvez resulte.

- Ok, é para já. – Tirando a minha navalha. Rasguei com alguma rapidez o revestimento. – Toma fica com este. – Dando-lhe. – E este é para mim.- Acabando de tirar o meu.

Tapamo-nos até á cabeça, depois deitamo-nos nos bancos e por fim encolhemo-nos, o mais possível ficando imóveis mas antes Merle desliga o motor do carro. O ruídos deles ficada vez mais audível á medida que aproximavam-se, o que certa forma tornava-se irritante, e a lentidão que duravam a passar parecia uma eternidade, mas no final sempre acabaram por passar.

- Acho que safamo-nos de boa. – Merle destapando-se e olhando sorrateiramente pela janela do carro.

_Mas afinal o que fazia aqui tantos mortos juntos?_

- Vou dar uma vista do olhos. – Saindo do carro.

Eu também o fiz o mesmo, levei comigo a minha arma de flechas automáticas. Pelas nossas sombras apercebi-me que o sol do meio dia já ia alto. Avançamos lentamente pela estrada, não existia muitos carros abandonados na via, por um lado ainda bem assim passava-mos sem problemas.

- Espera. – Detendo-me Merle. – Olha. – Passando a mão em algo vermelho que tinha num carro. – Será sangue? – Desconfiado.

Alguns metro de nós vi o que pareciam ser corpos de pessoas, pela tonalidade vermelha que cobria a zona dos corpos de certeza que era sangue.

- Ali, Merle. – Apontando para o sitio.

Aproximamo-nos do local e o cenário era macabro, porque todos os corpos, tinham sidos mordiscados, para não falar dos rostos desfigurados de todos eles.

- Devia ser algum grupo de sobreviventes. – Disse.

- Sim e pelo resultado não foram muito bem sucedidos na fuga.

O que veio-me logo á cabeça foi Tsubaki e o seu grupo. _Eles na mudança para Atlanta podem ser surpreendidos pelos mortos, se isso acontecer... Nem quero pensar._

- Ei! – Diz Merle pondo-me a mão no ombro, acordando-me dos meus pensamentos. – Vamos sair daqui.

Voltamos a entrar no carro e continua-mos a viagem. Até ao noitecer fomos em silencio. Páramos numa berma da estrada, e lá fizemos o nosso "acampamento" dentro do carro, por que lá fora, seria suicídio já que eles andavam vagueavam por ai. Fui eu quem fez o primeiro turno, enquanto Merle dormia de costas voltadas para mim, olha para pequena flor de Tsubaki, aquele doce e leve aroma que emanava era agradável. Fechei meus olhos por momentos aquele pequeno buraco de sofrimento que apoderava-se do meu coração, diminua-a por breves segundos, mas ao abri-los, aumentava mais um bocado. Tinha saudades de toca-lhe no rosto, no cabelo suave dela, mas cima de tudo de tê-la nos meus braços, protegendo-a. _Porque não fui sincero para com ela acerca dos meus sentimentos?_ Passando a minha mão pelo meu cabelo enquanto olhava o tecto do carro.

- Tsubaki... – Em murmuro.

Guardei a flor e horas depois Merle acorda.

- Agora é a minha vez. – Com genica.

Voltei-me de costas para ele simplesmente e fechei os olhos á espera que o sono viesse.

A claridade do sol, acordou-me lentamente, senti uma leve brisa nas minhas costas, voltei-me para porta do condutor, encontrava-se aberta, pôs-me logo em alerta, ouvi pequenos passos aproximar-se, peguei na minha arma já pronta para o que viesse. Nesse instante Merle aparece e surpreende-se comigo.

- Então queres matar-me de susto, ou quê? – À espera que abaixa-se a arma.

- Nada disso, apenas pensei que fosse algum morto. – Guardando-a.

- Tive de ir mijar, não? – Rindo-se. – Tenho esse direito?

- Sim claro. – Saindo do carro.

Troquei com Merle a vez de conduzir, porque a ultima coisa que queríamos era ter um acidente de carro, por ter adormecido ao volante. Por isso deitou-se um pouco antes de voltar outra vez ao seu posto. A viagem em si decorreu normalmente, sem grandes imprevistos, a não ser o meu irmão a ressonar levemente. Poucas horas depois desperta.

- Assim sinto-me bem melhor. – Levantando-se.

As tabletas que passavam por nós, informava-nos que existia uma estação de serviço perto.

- Vamos até á estação de serviço. – Diz Merle. – Talvez lá encontramos alguma gasolina.

A zona estava completamente abandonada, nós os dois até surpreendemo-nos por não estar nenhum morto por estás bandas.

- Eu vou ver as bombas de gasolina e tu vê se encontras alguma coisa nessa loja de convívio. – Saindo Merle do carro encaminhando-se para as bombas.

- Ok. – Trazendo comigo a minha arma de flechas.

A loja não indicava indícios de que os mortos tenham, passado por aqui, simplesmente estava abandonada. Nas prateleiras existia comida de todo tipo, bem como sumos e até mesmo snacks, ao pé dá caixa registadora havia uma pequena moldura voltada para baixo, voltei-a para cima, nela tinha um jovem casal no fundo havia uma pequena frase. _"Para sempre contigo"_

Posei a moldura, com olhos semicerra, também levei alguma comida e bebidas. Na bombas Merle consegui-o ter sorte.

- Rica sorte. – Contentíssimo.

Pôs alguma comida e bebida no porta bagagem e outra parte ao pé de nós. Entrei no carro agora no lugar de passageiro, já que agora Merle estava apto para conduzir. Assim que terminou de encher o deposito entrou no carro. Mais uma vez o silencio ficou entre nós, após Merle ter arrancado com carro.

- Afinal no que estás a pensar para deixar-te assim tão silencioso, rapaz? – Olhando para mim.

- Em nada. –Continuando a olhar pela janela.

- Tens a certeza?

Olhei-o um pouco intrigado por causa da pergunta dele.

- Ainda penas nela, não é?

- Não sei aonde tiraste essa ideia.

- A serio? Então por quê ontem disseste o nome dela?

_Ele ouviu-me._

- E dai, o que tem? – Sem saber o que responder.

- Ficas-te mesmo apanhadinho por ela. – Rindo-se.

Não disse nada.

- Eu apanhei-vos varias vezes, juntos. – Num tom um pouco serio. – Apesar ter-te dito para afastar-te dela.

Continuei ouvi-lo em silencio.

- Mas sabes, esse teu lado gentil sempre fez-me alguns ciúmes.

- Ciúmes? – Um pouco surpreendido com ele.

- Sim, lembras-te quando andava-mos na secundaria, sempre que arranjava uma miúda nunca durava mais do que duas ou três semanas com a mesma, enquanto tu o tempo a largava-se para meses. Nunca percebi muito bem o por que. Talvez por tu teres herdado a personalidade da mãe e eu a do pai... – Suspirando.

Nesse momento Merle pára o carro.

- Talvez é melhor regressares para junto dela. – Olhando para o volante.

_Terei ouvido bem?_ Espantado.

– O que se passa, rapaz?

– Então e tu?

– Eu o que? Eu já sei tomar conta de mim, mesmo.

– Não é isso.

– Eu sei. – Olhando para mim. – Tu só viste comigo porque sou teu irmão, não foi? Porque era o teu dever, apesar do teu coração dizer outra coisa, verdade? – Semicerrando os olhos.

Nunca tinha visto este lado de Merle, nem parece ele.

- Vá ponte a mexer. – Curvando-se para meu lado abrindo-me a porta do carro. – Não te preocupes nós voltaremos a encontrar, já sabes a onde encontrar-me, por isso...

- Tens razão. – Dando-lhe um pequeno riso.

- Vai logo antes que me arrependa do que estou a fazer, se quiseres tira o que precisares para levar.

- Ok. – Saindo do carro.

Levei comigo uns snacks e agua para viagem de regresso. Aproximei-me do carro, Merle desce a janela.

- O que se passa?

- Nada, apenas quero agradecer-te, irmão.

Vi claramente que ele surpreendeu-se. Porque ele podia muito bem ter seguido viagem sem hesitar.

- Ok, ok, ok já chega de cenas de lamechas. – Despachando-me.- Eu só fiz isto, porque de certo modo não tenho o direito de interferir com a tua felicidade. – Dando um riso. – Eu não quero que te tornes igual a mim, aliás eu NÃO quero outro eu de mim, já basta eu. – Num tom brincalhão.

- Ok, compreendido.

- Vi a uns metros mais atrás uma mota, deu-me a sensação de estar em boas condições, mas não tenho a certeza. De qualquer forma faz boa viagem.

- Tu também.

Merle desaparece no horizonte. A mota em si não estava assim muito longe era um modelo 71 Triumph com motor 69, não tinha danos graves apenas alguns arranhões, para minha sorte tinha as chaves na ignição, nela também tinha umas pequenas bolsas de lado, lá pôs a comida e a agua. Liguei-a, tudo funcionar normalmente. A viagem que agora tinha em mãos ia ser longa, mas iria valer a pena faze-la.


	9. CAP 08: Rescue

**CAP 08** – Rescue

Pelos sítios que já tinha passado com o meu irmão, não apresentavam grande perigo, alias vagamente havia perigo. A primeira noite que passei sem o meu irmão abriguei-me dentro de um carro, também camuflei a mota e principalmente usei a mesma táctica que eu e o meu irmão usamos quando tivemos aquele encontro com grupo de mortos. Assim que o sol nascia fazia-me á estrada, cada quilometro que fazia a ansiedade aumentava mais para ver Tsubaki.

O que apanhou-me de supressa, foi o grupo de mortos que encontra-mos da outra vez ao pé do sitio aonde encontramos os corpos dos sobrevivente devorados

- Bolas não posso ir por aqui. – Parando. – O que faço?- Pensando numa solução. – A única solução é ir pelo caminho mais longo.

Foi o fiz, mas um pouco contrariado, porque sabia que ia demorar o dobro do tempo a chegar a Cimarron, e com isso a noite pintou todo o céu de azul escuro, em que o luar acompanhava-a. Quando a vi a vedação metálica, parei diante dela, dei um leve suspiro, entrei pelo mesmo sitio que tinha partido, mas havia algo que pairava no ar que não parecia estar certo, por isso desliguei a moto para não chamar muita atenção com o ruído. Camuflei-a com as folhas que estavam no chão, antes de prosseguir para casa, averiguei o que se passava no acampamento entre as sombras das arvore. Algum tempo depois sai alguém da casa, era Lois notei uma ligeira diferença nele, vi que uma certa malícia no olhar dele.

- Ei! Lois! – Chama um rapaz com as mãos sujas de algo.

- O que se passa, Leo? – Olhando para ele.

- Já tratei daquilo que pediste. – Com sorriso malicioso.

- Ok, se quiseres podes ir divertir-te, mas não te esqueças das regras que pôs.

- Ok, ok...

Leo entrou em casa enquanto Lois entrou no velho barracão, aproximei-me ás escondas do barracão lá ainda estavam os três carros. Um pouco estranho, o que esconderá ali dentro. Pouco tempo depois sai indo para casa e eu aproximo-me ainda mais, ouvi ligeiros gemidos, não dos mortos, mas de algo. Lá dentro vi um cenário macabro, os três amigos de Tsubaki estavam crucificados, dois dele não davam sinal de vida e o outro pelo menos tinha os olhos abertos.

- O que se passou aqui? – Aproximando-me dele, vi que pelo corpo todo tinha vários golpes de navalha, e a roupa cheia de sangue, bem como os outros dois corpos.

_As mãos daquele tipo..._

- Salva...a...Tsubaki…..- Fazendo um esforço para falar.

- O que aconteceu?

- Aqueles...tipos... – Começando a voz a falhar.

- Vou tirar daqui.

- NÃO! Já...é...tarde...para...mim.

- E as outras?

- Não...sei...bem...o...que...aconteceu-lhe.

De repente ouço passos ao longe de alguém, por isso saio de maneira a que ninguém visse-me.

_Tenho que encontra Tsubaki o mais rápido._

Antes agir fui para um sitio aonde pudesse analisar a movimentação da casa e do barracão. Eu sabia que no total era quatro, um deles vigiava a entrada da casa, Lois foi quem entrou no barracão selando-o, de certeza absoluta que foi tortura-lo, um deles ainda deve estar em recuperação e o outro deve estar algures dentro de casa, a melhor maneira de fazer isto será atacando um a um, agora tenho que achar o tempo certo.

O que estava dentro de casa saio, para falar com rapaz que vigiava a entrada. Depois disso afastou-se dele, aproximando-se da zona aonde vigiava, apercebi-me que ele ia para parte mais isolada do acampamento, então segui-o pelas sombras, é claro que ficou desconfiado.

- Neo, és tu? – Olhando em sua volta. – Meu pára com isso, não tem graça sabes muito bem que odeio isso. – Esperando uma resposta. – Neo?

Ele volta-se para frente, foi pelas costas que o surpreendo agarrando-lhe pelo pescoço, com a navalha apontada a ele.

- Mas que raio!- Tentando soltar-se.

- A onde está Tsubaki? – Serio.

- Oh….és aquele tipo. Já vens tarde, meu.– Rindo-se.- Perdes o teu tempo.

- A onde está ela? – Aproximando ainda mais a navalha ao pescoço.

- Vai para o inferno.

- É ultima vez que pergunto-te, a onde está ela?

Ele apenas riu-se. Num segundo degolo-o sem hesitar e regresso ao posto de vigia, Lois ainda continuava no barracão, o vigia tinha adormecido, por isso acerquei-me dele sem fazer muito barulho, em segundos parto-lhe o pescoço com ajuda das mãos, deixei-o estar no mesmo sitio para não levantar suspeitas. Em casa o silencio recebia-me, cada passo que dava dentro da casa era com cautela, no segundo piso presumi logo que fossem os quartos por causa das varias portas que se encontravam lá, algumas delas estavam abertas, semiabertas e só uma fechada, deduzi logo que fosse o quarto de Theo. Dentro dos quatros quartos de portas semiabertas o cenário macabro era notável todas as amigas de Tsubaki, tinham suicidado, duas enforcaram-se e as outras duas com corte profundo no pulso, todas elas estavam seminuas. _Aquilo que queria advertir acabou por acontecer._ Os quartos de portas abertas pertenciam aos rapazes do barracão. Agora só um quarto restava, abri lentamente a porta, Tsubaki estava sentada numa cadeira, olhando a paisagem, seu cabelo dançava ligeiramente com a brisa nocturna.

- Tsubaki? – Num tom baixo.

A principio olhou-me muito surpreendida sem reacção, só depois é que levantou-se e aproximou-se de mim. Tocou-me varias vezes no rosto para ter a certeza que era verdade o que estava acontecer.

- Sempre vieste... – Sorrindo-se, com as lágrimas nos olhos.

_Talvez fosse impressão minha, mas Tsubaki parecia mais magra._

- Pareces mais magra. – Passando-lhe a mão pelo rosto.

Ela abaixou o olhar para chão semicerrando os olhos, com as lágrimas a caírem-lhe dos olhos.

-Ei... tem calma eu estou aqui. – Abraçando-a. – Vou tirar-te daqui.

- Espera!

- O que foi?

- Ouve.

Pelos passos rápidos e pesados sobe logo que tinha sido descoberto.

- Ele vem ai... – Apavorada.

- Fica aqui, eu trato dele.

- Ok.

- Aparece eu que estás ai. – Já no corredor, num tom alto. – Não tens como escapar.

Escondi-me atrás da porta do quarto e Lois entra devagar.

- O que se passa, Lois? – Sendo ignorante.

- Parece que temos visitas. – Aproximando-se dela.

- Como assim?

Olha-a com malícia, agarra-lhe pelo queixo com alguma violência.

- Espero que não tenhas nada haver com isto.

- Não. – Tremendo a voz.

- Assim espero. – Soltando-a com brusquidão. – Hoje apetece-me divertir. – Com grande malícia nos lábios.

Tsubaki vira o seu rosto. Ele abaixa-se até ela pegando-lhe outra vez no queixo, aproximou seus lábios aos dela, Tsubaki apenas fechou os olhos. Não consegui conter a raiva que tinha por isso, investi-lhe um soco no rosto com violência, tombando-o para lado, ele olha-me.

- Afinal eras tu... – Rindo-se.

Olhei-o com frieza.

- Tu nunca enganaste-me desde do primeiro dia.

- Pois... – Levantando-se com a mão atrás das costas, aproximando-se rapidamente de Tsubaki, fazendo-a de refém apontado-lhe uma arma há cabeça.

- Tsubaki!

- Nem penses, em fazer algo. – Serio. – Alias tu nem te atreverias, verdade? – Rindo-se como maluco psicopata.

- Afinal, o que ganhas com todo isto? – Serio.

- É o que faço para sobreviver, - Com a maior naturalidade do mundo. – entro nos grupos, ganho a confiança dele, desfaço-me do líder e depois faço o que eu quiser.

Cada palavra que dizia enchia-me cada vez mais de raiva. Tsubaki começou a choramingar.

- Não tinhas, esse direito.

- Os teus amigos nunca me interessaram, apenas tu. – Sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido. – Digamos que és uma espécie de troféu para mim. – Beijando-lhe o pescoço. – Só meu.

Dei um passo em frente .

- Ei! Não te armes em espertalhão. – Serio para mim. – Queres que te conte algo interessante, Daryl?

Não respondi-lhe.

- A tua querida aqui é muito boa na cama.

Franzi o sobrolho com raiva.

- Cada canto do corpo dela, pertence-me. – Dando outro beijo no pescoço. – Ainda me lembro dos gemidos que deste, enquanto comia-te.

Os olhos de Tsubaki encheram-se de lagrimas, bem como abraçava o seu corpo.

_Aquele sacana vai paga-las._ Como custava-me ver ela assim.

- E agora o que faço contigo? – Olhando para mim.

Não podia fazer muito, porque podia por Tsubaki em perigo. Tem de haver uma maneira para contornar isto. Nesse momento Tsubaki agarra na mão de Lois tentando tirar-lhe a arma.

- Sua cabra, vais ver. – Empurrando-a com violência.

Nesse instante tiro a minha navalha do bolso e espetando-lhe numa das pernas dele, queixa-se em voz alta com dores caindo no chão, ainda apontou-me a arma mas retiro-lhe a da sua pose.

- Estás bem, Tsubaki? – Levantando-a.

- Sim.

- Cabrão... – Irritado.

Aproximei-me dele, só apetecia-me parti-lhe a cara toda, peguei-lhe pelo colarinho, pondo a minha navalha ao pescoço dele.

- Força, segue o que teu instinto diz.

Ainda demorei a responde-lhe á provocação.

- Daryl, não o faças – Pondo a sua mão em cima da minha.- Deixa-o, tu não és como ele.

Lois olhou-nos com raiva.

- Isto não vai ficar assim, quando encontrar-te vais paga-las.

Deixamos ele a falar sozinho, no corredor Theo viu-nos, nada fez apenas foi ter com Lois ao quarto coxeando. Cá fora levei Tsubaki pela mão até á mota, removi as folhas de cima dela, Tsubaki olhava para chão um pouco distante.

- O que se passa? – Agarrando-a as suas mãos.

- Não é nada a serio.

- Sabes que podes contar-me. – Beijando-lhe as mãos.

- Sim eu sei.

Notei um certa hesitação na voz dela. Liguei a mota.

- Anda, sobe.

Ela agarra-me pela cintura, cada metro que afastava-mos do acampamento, sentia-mos menos tensos. O nosso destino agora é irmos para Atlanta. Senti a cabeça Tsubaki nas minhas costas, não podia estar mais satisfeito, de tê-la comigo.


	10. CAP 09: True Feeling

**CAP 09** - True Feeling

A nossa propriedade agora era arranjar-mos um sitio, para passar ao noite. Após vários quilómetros a vistamos uma pequena loja mais precisamente um spa, desliguei a moto e camuflei-a, Tsubaki entrou primeiro na loja e depois eu. Aproximei-me dela passo-lhe a mão no ombro, mas ela repeliu-a de mediato.

- Tsubaki? – Intrigado com a reacção dela.

- Eu vou tomar um banho, ok? – Sem olhar para mim.

- Ok. – Vendo-a afastar-se.

Enquanto Tsubaki não vinha do banho arranjei uma cama provisória para nós os dois. O tempo que ela demorava a vir, estranhei não parecia normal, então fui ao encontro dela, estava sentada no chão húmido a chorar toda encolhida com roube vestido.

- O que se passa, Tsubaki? – Abaixando-me até ela, preocupado.

- Desculpa-me, - Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Sempre tiveste razão, no que dizias a respeito de Lois, devia ter-te dado ouvidos. Como fui uma estúpida.

- Tem calma, ok. – Abraçando-a. – Ele já não pode fazer-te nada. – Beijando a sua testa.

- Após teres ido embora, eles da noite para o dia mudaram completamente, - Apertando-me o braço. – as minhas amigas foram as primeiras, os gritos delas ainda permanecem na minha cabeça, depois foram os meus amigos, não sei o que lhe fizeram a eles...e depois...- Encolhendo-se ainda mais nos meus braços. – ele agarrou-me até meu quarto e... – Fechando os olhos com as lágrimas a verterem ainda mais.

- Tsubaki…. – Franzido o sobrolho, cariciando-lhe o cabelo.

Como estou chateado comigo próprio, isto nunca havia acontecido se tive estado ao lado dela. Ajudei a levanta-la, ela sentou-se á beira da cama improvisada encolhida.

- Toma, come este snack. – Mexendo-lhe no ombro. Mais uma vez ela afastou-se um pouco. Agachei-me diante dela. - Tsubaki, desculpa-me se estivesse ficado contigo...- Olhando para chão. – Compreendo que tenhas receio de mim como homem. Mas quero que saibas que esperei o tempo necessário, até sentires mais a vontade comigo. – Levantando-me.

- Espera...Daryl- Chamando-me. – Eu...

- Não te preocupes.

- Não é isso. – Olhando para chão

Semicerrei os olhos, peguei-lhe na mão com delicadeza agachando-me de novo ao pé dela. Levei-a até junto ao meu peito ao pé do coração.

- Eu amo-te Tsubaki, eu nunca iria fazer algo não querias.

- Daryl. – Olhando agora para mim.

Mais uma vez aquele aroma leve e doce pairava no ar. Cariciei-lhe no rosto, e desta vez sem hesitar, envolvi os meus lábios com os dela, profundava o beijo gradualmente, nossas línguas envolviam-se, por diversas vezes. O desejo de tê-la era cada vez maior. Dos seus pequenos lábio, passo para seu pescoço, dando-lhe leves beijos, descia gradualmente aproximando-me dos seus seios.

- Espera. – Impedido-me de continuar. – Podemos ficar por aqui?

- Claro. – Afastando-me dela.

Tsubaki a levanta-se, lembrei-me de que ela ainda não tinha não tinha comido o snack.

- Tsubaki, espera toma o teu snack. – Agarrando-lhe no braço. Vi que ela soltou um pequeno gemido de como tivesse tocado em uma ferida.

- Tens alguma ferida no braço?

- Não, não é nada. – Fechando mais o roube.

- Não vais tratar do braço?

- Não vale a pena.

Achei muito estranho a reacção dela, de não ir tratar da ferida, lembro daquela vez o quanto ela insistiu comigo para tratar daquele insignificante arranhão que tinha no braço.

- Então porque queixas-te quando agarrei-te o braço?

Ela olhou o chão sem encarar-me.

- Então?

Tsubaki a levanta a manga do roube, a nódoa negra que tinha, pelo aspecto parece ter sido feita á pouco tempo e com bastante violência.

- Esse nódoa negra... aonde fizeste? – Olhando para ela serio.

- Talvez fui encontra algo...- Rindo-se.

- Não acredito em ti, eu conheço bem estás negras, a minha mãe também as tinha. Espera... – Chegando a uma conclusão. – Foi ele não foi?

Tsubaki nada disse.

- Ele vai paga-las. Ele agrediu-te mais algum lado?

- Não, foi só braço. – Despachando-me.

- Tsubaki... – Semicerrando os olhos. – Por favor...

Ela então começa a despir lentamente o roube, ficando apenas em cuecas tapando os seus seios com as mãos, não podia acreditar no que os meus olhos viam, o numero de nódoas negras que tinha pelo corpo, era imensas. Agora compreendo porque repelia a minha mão.

- Tsubaki...- Abraçando-a com cuidado. – Desculpa-me...

- Daryl. – Respondendo ao meu abraço.

Senti os seios dela no meu peito.

- Ele não tinha esse direito. – Furioso.

- Ele apenas agredia-me, quando dizia o teu nome. – Explicando-se.

Pelas inúmeras nódoas negaras, ainda foram bastante as vezes que me chamou. Beijei-lhe o rosto levemente, depois os lábios uma e duas vezes até que por fim caímos os dois para cima da cama improvisada, ficando por cima dela, acaricie-lhe o rosto, de uma forma muito tornurenta. Como Tsubaki era linda.

- Não me olhes...por favor – Com rosto virada para o lado envergonhada.

- Porque?

- Porque agora estou impura, - Com as lágrimas a saírem-lhe dos olhos. – Estou suja. – Com as mãos do rosto. – Eu não sou digna de estar aqui contigo.

- Mas eu quero estar contigo aconteça o que acontecer o que sinto por ti nunca vai mudar. – Destapando-lhe o rosto.

Tsubaki olha-me para mim com leve sorriso nos lábios.

- Diz por onde começou ele?

- Pelo pescoço. – Pondo-se a jeito.

Beijei cada centímetro do seu pescoço, a sua pele era muito suave.

- Depois foi nas costas. – Voltando-se de barriga para baixo sobre a cama.

Nas costas dela prolongava a descida até á cintura, bem com até ao pescoço, nas zonas aonde tinhas as nódoas negras passava levemente os meu lábios, porque não queria que ela senti-se dores.

- Amo-te Tsubaki, quero que sejas minha agora e para sempre.

Ela volta-se para mim sem palavras, á minha honestidade.

- Eu quero ser tua. – Envolvendo seu braços á volta do meu pescoço, beijando-me nos lábios.

Beijava-mos mutuamente, para criar o clima. Tirei a minha camisola ficando de tronco nu, acariciava-lhe os seios com as mãos enquanto beija-lhe a barriga, por vezes chupava-lhe os mamilos, Tsubaki soltava pequenos gemidos de prazer o que excitava-me muito. Removi-lhe as cuecas vi que ela já estava pronta a ser penetrada, desbotei as calças e tirei para fora o meu pénis erecto e penetro-a.

- Daryl ah... – Retraindo-se um pouco.

Senti as unhas dela a ranharem-me as costas durante o acto. Beijava-nos diversas vezes. Envolve-mos as nossas mãos de maneira a não largar-mos mais o aroma dela era cada vez mais tenso.

- Daryl... – Com prazer.

- Tsubaki, estou a chegar ao meu limite.

- Eu também. – Envolvendo-me outra vez o pescoço.

- Não aguento...mais... – Contendo-me.

Nesse instante ejeculo dentro de Tsubaki e deito-me em cima dela.

- Estou feliz. – Abraçando-me.

- Eu também. – Olhando para ela com os antebraços a fazer de suporto sobre a cama beijei-lhe a testa.

Cada um de nós tomou banho antes de deitar-nos. Na cama estávamos deitados, eu só com as calças vestidas e Tsubaki com roube, aconchegada a mim.

- Desculpa por não ter dito logo o que se passava comigo.

- Não tem mal, eu compreendo o por que de o teres feito. – Aconchegando-a ainda mais a mim.

- Mas obrigada por teres voltado. – Já com os olhos fechados.

- Afinal sempre tinhas razão, por vezes não faz mal em seguir o coração.

Fez-se silencio, apenas um ligeiro som quase inaudível ouvia-se no ar.

- Tsubaki?

Tinha adormecido, até mesmo assim ela fica muito bonita. Agora o que acontecer daqui para a frente farei todo para a proteger custo o que custar.


	11. CAP 10: The End of a Chapter

**CAP 10** - The End of a Chapter...

Ficamos algumas semanas no spa, porque queria ter a certeza que Tsubaki recuparia bem dos hematomas que tinha pelo corpo, ponha-lhe pomada de manhã e á noite no corpo dela. Eu sabia que ela tinha uma certa vergonha em amostrar-me o seu corpo, por causa das nódoas negras.

– Sabes que não precisas de ter vergonha comigo. – Passando-lhe a pomada pelas costas enquanto ela estava sentada á beira da cama.

– Eu sei, mas... – Envergonhada.

– Eu amo-te mesmo com ou sem as nódoas negras, aquilo que sinto por ti nunca vai mudar.

– Eu sei. – Agora com pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

– Assim gosto mais. – Acabando a tarefa.

Tsubaki veste o robe ao levantar-se.

– O que queres comer para o pequeno almoço?

– O que quiseres é me indiferente.

– Ok.

É claro que o nosso pequeno almoço foi apenas um snack e um sumo, mas é melhor que nada.

– Quem me dera que o tempo parasse agora. – Diz Tsubaki acabando de comer. – Não me importava de viver o resto dos meus dias aqui no spa contigo, mas não podemos ficar. – Baixando a cabeça. – Verdade?

– Não fiques assim, desde que estejas aqui comigo, para mim é suficiente. – Passando a mão pelo seu rosto. – Hoje partiremos á tarde.

– Ok.

– Prepara o que quiseres levar.

Nesse momento Tsubaki vai a correr para casa de banho com a mão na boca, já não era a primeira vez que isto acontecia. _Será que o snack dela estava estragado? _Passado um pouco ela regressa para junto de mim, perguntei-lhe se estava bem, ela disse que sim com a cabeça e começou a arranjar as suas coisas. Pelas janelas vedadas via alguns mortos a vaguear. _Quando chegamos a Atlanta, começaremos uma nova etapa das nossas vidas._

– Queres alguma ajuda, Daryl? Eu já terminei a minha parte.

– Não é preciso.

– Então o que queres que faça agora?

– Por agora nada.

Tsubaki fez uma careta quando sentou-se á beira da cama, e eu ri-me.

– Mas eu quero ajudar. – Diz ela um pouco chateada com os braços a envolverem os joelhos.

– Vá não fiques chateadas, - Agachando-me até ela. – assim que chegar-mos a Atlanta, poderás fazer o que quiseres, combinado?

– Ok, combinado. – Com leve sorriso nos lábios.

Agora foi a minha fez de começar a arrumar as minhas coisas, guardava os objectos que fossem útil para a viagem.

– Daryl posso perguntar-te algo? – Com alguma hesitação.

– Claro.

– Gostavas de ter filhos?

– O que?... – Surpreendido com a pergunta dela.

– Desculpa, esquece a pergunta que te fiz. – Envergonhada.

– Não é isso, é claro que gostava apenas nunca pensei no assunto, compreendes?

– Oh! Ok.

– Mas por que perguntas?

– Oh! Por nada. – Com ligeiro sorriso, olhando para ventre.

_Aquele olhar, aquele sorriso..._

– Tsubaki estás gravida? – Curioso.

– Acho que sim. – Olhando para mim. – Naquela noite que envolvemo-nos acho que estava no meu perido fértil e...

_O que está acontecer agora mesmo é verdade?_

– Queres sentir, eu sei que ainda não se nota nada mas... – Levantando-se.

Aproximei-me dela, passei a mão gentilmente no seu ventre, já se notava um pequeno volume, pôs-me de cócoras para poder encostar o meu ouvido ao ventre.

– É o nosso filho Daryl.

A felicidade que preenchia-me era infinita, abracei-a dizendo-lhe que era o homem mais feliz do mundo, porque ter uma família era um dos meus objectivos que mais queria.

– Oh Daryl – Rindo-se. – Pareces uma criança.

Nada disse, porque parecia que estava a sonhar, acordado. A hora do almoço aproximava-se.

– É melhor ir ver o que há para comer, agora como por dois.

– Ok, mas não te esforces demais.

– Ok "paizinho". – Num tom brincalhão.

Eu nunca foi pessoa de acreditar no karma ou no destino, mas agora começo acreditar que tais coisas existam. Desde do inicio do surto sempre pensei que não have-se maneira de voltar a ter uma vida normal, mas essa realidade já não está muito longe da verdade. O almoço passou-se naturalmente.

– Sabes, és a primeira mulher que conhece o meu verdadeiro eu. – Pondo-lhe a mão por cima das suas. - Fazes-me feliz Tsubaki.

Os seus olhos encheram-se de felicidade. Antes de partirmos por procuração averiguei se a terreno está livre.

– Anda vamos. – Saindo do spa.

Removi as folhas que ainda estavam em cima da mota e fizemo-nos á estrada, como da outra vez Tsubaki encostou a cabeça nas minhas costas. Os km que percorremos decorreram normalmente, sempre que passávamos por alguma casa abandonada, sentia sempre alguma tensão na minha cintura por causa da maneira como ela agarrava-me. Passávamos as noites dentro de carros abandonados, utilizávamos a mesma táctica que eu e o meu irmão usamos da outra vez. Praticamente já tínhamos abandonado o estado de Kansas e agora entravamos no estado de Mississippi fomos até a Silver City aqui sem duvida alguma os mortos eram mais activos, por isso íamos por atalhos ou então esperávamos que eles passassem.

– Nunca tinha visto tantos mortos, em tão pouco tempo. – Disse Tsubaki receosa.

– Não te preocupes eu protejo-te. – Determinado, agarrando a sua mão na minha cintura.

Por onde passávamos a paisagem mudava alternadamente para terreno de terra batida, casas rurais ou zonas industriais que existia na cidade.

– Ouvis-te? – Pergunta Tsubaki.

– O que?

– Outra vez o mesmo som.

– Mas que som? – Intrigado.

– Fecha os olhos e ouve com atenção.

Foi o que fiz, mas nada ouvia apenas o som do vento entre a velha fabrica de metais abandonada. Mas minutos depois oiço alguém a pedir ajuda.

– Está alguém a pedir ajuda – Abrindo os olhos.

– Não devíamos ir socorre-lo?

_Não sei se era boa ideia, podia ser alguma armadilha._

– Então o que fazemos? – A espera da minha resposta.

– Talvez seja melhor ignora-lo.

– Mas porque?

– Tenho receio que seja uma armadilha Tsubaki.

– Pois... mas mesmo assim devíamos ajuda-lo.

– Mas Tsubaki! E se for um grupo como ao de Lois? – Chamando-a á razão. – Eu não conseguirei proteger-te se for um grupo grande.

– Hum... – Pensando.

Suspirei porque não valia a pena contradize-la. Ajudar os outros estava na personalidade dela.

– Vá anda, – Desligando a mota. – mas não saias ao pé de mim, ok? – Pondo a arma de flechas automáticas ás costas.

– Sim.

Entramos na fabrica, pelo chão estavam papeis espalhados por todo o lado, bem como armários caídos no chão, as salas de trabalho também estavam todas desarrumadas, avançávamos com máxima cautela. O pedido de ajuda que era cause inaudível lá fora, dentro da fabrica ouvia-se claramente, subimos as escadas de emergência até ao quinto andar, porque era aqui que ouvia-se com mais intensidade. O corredor do quinto andar era sombrio, porque a luz que o iluminava piscava infinitamente. Tsubaki agarrou-se ao meu braço porque estava com medo. Numa das janelas das salas de trabalho apareceu um morto de repente o que assustou Tsubaki.

– Tem calma, ele não tem maneira de fazer nada contra nós. – Passando por ele naturalmente.

Andamos mais alguns metros pelo corredor até chegarmos a um gabinete aonde dizia "Dr. Halo" era claramente daqui que provinha o pedido. Abri a porta devagar, no chão havia um rasto de sangue, com meu olhar percorri o trio de sangue, até encontrar um homem sentado no chão coberto de sangue.

– Mas aquele tipo não é o... – Surpreendido.

– THEO! – Tsubaki espantada.

Aproximamo-nos dele, estava gravemente ferido no abdómen.

– O que aconteceu Theo? – Pergunta ela, vendo a ferida.

– Tem... de ... sair ... daqui ... o ... mais... rápido... – Advertido-nos.

– Nem penses, não vamos deixar-te aqui. – Ajudando-o a levantar.

– PÁRA! – Detendo-a. – Ele... deve... estar ... a ... chegar ... vão-se... embora...

No corredor alguém aproximava-se.

– Lois... ele…. enlouqueceu... de ... vez... – Ofegante.

A porta abriu-se e de lá entra Lois com olhar e sorriso malicioso já recuperado do ferimento que fizera-lhe á semanas atrás. Vinha acompanhado por mais dois rapazes.

– Mas que agradável reencontro. - Rindo-se. – Ainda bem que puderam vir.

Eu pôs-me na defensiva, enquanto Tsubaki escondeu-se atrás de mim.

– Foste tu quem fez isto? – Serio.

– Sim. – Com a maior naturalidade do mundo.

– Mas porque? Ele era teu amigo? – Pergunta Tsubaki chocada com a resposta dele.

– Amigo? Não digas parvoíces...eu apenas queria atrai-vos até aqui – Rindo-se. – Ele apenas foi uma ferramenta, ele nunca foi tão útil como agora. Ele sempre dizia que queria ser útil e aqui está! Desejo realizado. – Olhando com frieza.

– Monstro! – Diz ela.

_Como é possível que alguém seja tão frio._

– Tu nunca irias compreender, no mundo real nunca pode ser eu mesmo tinha que usar sempre mascaras, como ser um filho perfeito e exemplar. Nunca tive liberdade, nunca podia ser autónomo em nada porque não deixavam-me. – Olhando para seu punho fechado. – Mas graças ao surto, agora posso fazer o quiser e o que apetecer-me sem que ninguém me chateei com comentário idiotas. – Dando uma gargalhada.

– Enlouqueces-te de vez. – Disse.

– Que importa agora sou livre.

Tínhamos de sair dali, o quanto antes. Demos um passo em frente.

– A onde pensam que vão? – Apontando-nos uma arma. – A festa só ainda agora começou.

Tsubaki esconde-se ainda mais atrás de mim.

– Tu agarra nela. – Diz a um rapaz. – E tu amarra-o com isto. – Passando uma corda ao outro rapaz.

É claro que dei luta, quando aproximaram-se de nós porque separaram-nos, mas Lois e o rapaz que estava ao pé de Tsubaki apontaram-lhe as armas á cabeça dela.

– Eu não estou a brincar. – Ameaçando-me. – Vai para ali e põe-te de joelhos.

Foi o que fiz, ele amarrou-me bem os braços e retirou-me a arma de flechas, atrás da nuca sentia a aponta da arma de fogo. Á minha frente Tsubaki também estava a ser vigiada pelo rapaz ao seu lado.

– Deixa-a ir é a mim que queres. – Disse.

– Não sejas tão convencido. – Aproximando-se de mim. – Não és tu quem eu quero, mas sim ela.

– O que? – Não percebendo.

– Sim, ela não deve lembrar-se de mim, mas nós já conhecemo-nos antes. – Olhando para ela.

Tsubaki olha-o espantada.

– Lembras-te desta foto? – Caminhando em sua direcção, tirando a foto.

– Está foto! – Observando atentamente. – Foi tirada na secundária.

– Sim nesse ano ficamos na mesma turma. – Com os olhos semicerrados, sem qualquer malícia alguma. – Foste a primeira pessoa quem falou comigo e de quem fiquei amigo.

– Amigo? – Diz ela surpreendida. – Lois amigo que é amigo não faz estas coisas. – Irritada.

– Mas tu não precisavas deles apenas de mim e só de mim.

– Tu não estás bem! O poder de liberdade subiu á cabeça.

– Talvez mas, foi por isso que não matei-te.

– O que?

– Quando reencontrei-te daquela vez vi a oportunidade de recuperar outra vez a nossa amizade. – Passando a mão pelo rosto dela.

– Já esqueces-te o que fizeste-me? – Enxotando a mão dele.

– Eu sei que descontrolei-me, mas quero remendar-me, prometo em não faze-lo outra vez. Porque ficaremos juntos para sempre.

Aquela conversa da treta começava a deixava-me muito irritado.

– Eu não quero, estar junto a ti. – Gritando-lhe.

Nesse instante Lois dá-lhe uma chapada com violência.

– TSUBAKI!

Lois olha-me com raiva e vem ter comigo.

– É por causa deste tipo, que não me queres, VERDADE! – Apontando-me a arma á testa.

– Por favor Lois pára! – Apavorada.

– Assim seria fácil de mais. – Tirando a arma da minha testa e apontando-a a uma das minhas pernas. Sem hesitar dispara contra ela, a dor era agonizante, por isso tombei para frente dando um gemido.

– DARYL! – Preocupada.

– Põe-no direito. – Dando ordem ao rapaz.

Sentia o sangue a jorrar da minha perna, bem como via uma enorme mancha á volta dela.

– Sacana... – Aguentando a dor.

– Por favor Lois... – Com as lágrimas a saírem dos olhos.

– A culpa é tua! – Irritado com os olhos bem abertos para ela.

– Afinal o que queres?

– Quero ficar contigo.

– Se ficar, deixas o ir embora?

– Sim, claro ele nunca me interessou. - Agora no seu estado normal.

Na fabrica ouvia-se o som do vento entre cada compartimento.

– Eu...

– Não o faças, Tsubaki! – Interrompendo-a, continuando a resistir á dor.

– Cala-te cabrão – Apontando-me a arma ao ombro.

Nesse instante dispara sobre ele e mais uma vez gritei cheio de dores.

– Pára, eu fico contigo. – Aproximando-se dele.

– A serio? – Baixando a arma.

– Sim. – Abraçando-o.

– Solta-o. – Ordenando ao rapaz.

Arrastei-me até á parede mais próxima, sentia o sangue a verter do meu ombro, por isso rasguei parte da camisola que tinha com a ajuda da navalha, envolvi parte do tecido na perna e no ombro. Tsubaki olhava-me com preocupada.

– Finalmente – Abraçando-a. – vamos ficar juntos.

– Sim.

– Mas... – Voltando-se para mim. -...eu não posso deixar pontas soltas.

– Mas tu prometes-te. – Agarrando-lhe o braço.

Lois solta-se dela num movimento brusco, fazendo-a cair para o chão. O olhar dele mostrava determinação no que ia fazer. _Seria o meu fim?_ Tsubaki apenas tapou os olhos com as mãos. A arma de Lois já estava na minha testa, engoli em seco.

– Faz as tuas ultimas orações. – Prestes a pressionar o gatilho.

Fechei os meus olhos á espera que acaba-se rapidamente. O que se ouvi-se simplesmente naquele escritório foram apenas dois disparos, abri lentamente os olhos, os dois rapazes que acompanhavam Lois estavam estendidos no chão com buraco na testa. _Mas quem?_ Olhei atentamente á minha volta, tinha sido Theo quem efectuo os disparos. No rosto de Lois a ira era visível, aproximou-se dele a todo o vapor e disparou várias vezes sobre ele sem dar hipótese a Theo. Após terminar bufava sobre o seu corpo inanimado sem importar que Tsubaki aproxima-se de mim.

– Fica com isto. – Amostrando-me uma arma de fogo, em tom baixo. – Vá, eu ajudo-te a levantar.

Enquanto Lois olhava agora fixamente para o vazio através da janela do escritório, Tsubaki ajudo-me a sentar numa cadeira que lá havia e tratou um pouco das feridas.

– Se não posso ter-te, então ninguém pode. – Voltando-se para nós com rosto tudo ensanguentado, apontando-nos a arma. Afastei Tsubaki da mira dele e num rápido movimento disparo contra ele acertando-lhe no peito. Lois cai de joelhos olhando para o peito.

– Impossível, mas como! - Olhando para nós, caído estendido no chão.

– Por fim acabou. – Disse abaixando a arma.

– Daryl. – Abraçando-me.

– Vamos sair daqui.

– Sim.

Antes de prosseguir-mos ela mudou-me o curativo da perna e ombro com tecido da sua saia e pôs ás costas a arma de flechas automáticas. Caminhamos ao longo do corredor mas por pouco tempo, porque ouvimos um intenso ruído que aproximava-se de nós.

– Merda! – Disse.

– São os mortos. – Apavorada.

– Entra já nessa sala!

A sala mais parecia uma sala de comandos por causa dos computadores que tinha e um rádio. Tsubaki selou a porta de entrada com vários objectos que conseguia mover, escondemo-nos a um canto, pela primeira vez na vida rezei a deus para que saíssemos vivos deste imprevisto. Tsubaki encostou a cabeça no meu ombro bom.

– Não te preocupes nós vamos sair desta.

– Eu sei que sim...

Ouvimos eles a chegar ao corredor, Tsubaki fechou os olhos para não vê-los. O tempo de irem-se embora tinha convertido-se em eternidade. Também fechei os meus olhos, a única que vi naquele momento, foi a imagem de mim, da Tsubaki, do nosso pequeno e do meu irmão numa pradaria a onde a vegetação alta dançava ao sabor do vento, longe deste surto mortal. Foi um disparo vindo de lá fora que despertou-me do pensamento, talvez algum grupo de sobreviventes estive-se de passagem, mas graças a isso os mortos dissiparam-se.

– Já foram? – Pergunta ela.

– Sim. – Um pouco ofegante.

Tsubaki espreitou sorreitaramente pela janela, é claro o que vi-o no corredor surpreendeu-a.

– Meu deus!

– Ajuda-me a levantar, por favor.

– Claro.

– Temos de sair daqui. – Voltando-me para saída.

– Mas Daryl, não estás em condições de conduzir.

Tsubaki tinha razão no que dizia.

– Talvez pelo rádio alguém venha ajudar-nos, que achas? – Retirando a arma de flechas automáticas das costa, poisando-a sobre a mesa.

– Não sei, mas... – Sentando-me numa das cadeiras ficando de costas para saida.

Nesse instante o rádio começa a emitir.

– Se alguém estiver ouvir, responda. – Uma voz masculina.

– Sim, estou ouvir e preciso de ajuda.

– Ok, tem calma. Eu sou o Shane, diz-nos a tua localização.

– Ok. Hum... – Um pouco hesitante.

– Não te preocupes, o meu grupo apenas quer salvar sobreviventes.

– Ok.

– Podes confiar em nós. – Agora uma voz feminina.

– Nós encontramo-nos na parte industrial de Silver City, na fabrica de metais, no quinto piso na sala de comandos.

– Ok, vamos a caminho. – Terminando a emissão.

– Nós conseguimos Daryl. – Diz Tsubaki felicíssima. – Estamos a poucos passos de voltarmos a ter uma vida normal.

Não podia estar mais feliz com nosso desfecho. Agarrei na sua mão beijando-lhe as costas. O que interrompeu o nosso momento foi a expressão de terror de Tsubaki quando olhou pelas janelas da sala.

– MORRAM! – Em voz alta.

_Está voz...impossível! Como é que ele ainda esteja vivo._ Nesse momento ouço vários disparos da arma dele e os vidros da janelas a quebrarem-se.

– Cuidado Daryl!

Em segundos ela põe-se na minha frente interceptando as balas com seu corpo acertando-lhe no peito. No meu rosto senti vários salpicos, não podia acreditar na cor deles. _Sangue não pode ser.._. Ela cai no sobre o meu colo.

– Tsubaki? – Chamei-a.

– Dar...yl...

– AH! AH! – Rido-se Lois em voz alta.

Rangi furioso para ele, peguei na arma de fechas que estava sobre a mesa e em segundos uma das flechas aterra-lhe no peito dele no mesmo sitio a onde tinha sido baleado. Nada fez contra mim, apenas tombou para trás inanimado.

– Tsubaki? – Poisando a arma outra vez sobre a mesa.

Ela abre ligeiramente os seus olhos.

– Eu...

– Não fales, não gastes energias. - Acariciando-lhe o rosto.

O tecido que tinha na perna tentei tira-lo á força toda para pôr nas feridas dela, para fazer pressão sobre elas.

– Daryl. – Agarrando-me a mão impedido-me de continuar. – Podes fazer-me uma promessa?

– Todas as que quiseres.

– Prometes-te que tentaras ser feliz mesmo que não já esteja ao teu lado e que manterás a cabeça erguida, e que seguiras o que o teu coração se encontrares alguém especial. – Começando a ficar ofegante.

– O que estás a dizer? Nós vamos sair desta e depois tudo voltara ao normal. – Serio para ela.

– Apenas promete-me que cumprirás?

– Sim prometo. – Pegando-lhe na mão.

– Obrigada por tudo. – Com ligeiro sorriso.

Beijei-lhe a testa, com lágrimas começaram a cair-me dos olhos, aquilo que havíamos construirmos juntos, desmoronou-se tudo num segundo.

– Amo-te. – Passando levemente os meus lábios nos dela.

– E eu a ti... – Já com a voz a falhar.

Através dos seus olhos conseguia ver a sua alma a desvanecer-se por cada minuto que passava.

– Vai correr todo bem. – Beijando-lhe outra vez a testa.

Ela eleva a sua mão até ao meu rosto, limpando ligeiramente os meus olhos, antes de fechar seu olhos por completo dá-me o seu ultimo sorriso naquele momento.

– Tsubaki? NÃO! Resiste!

Nesse momento a sua mão cai morta no chão.

– Tsubaki? – Abanado-a ligeiramente uma e duas vezes, neste momento que apercebi-me que ela já não iria abrir mais os olhos. – TSUBAKI! – Aconchegando-a a mim em lágrimas.

Não sei ao certo quanto tempo passou desde da morte dela, o silencio era o único que me fazia-me companhia. O tempo de espera pelo grupo que nos contactou parecia uma eternidade. Começava a dar sinais de cansaço por causa de ter perdido sangue, mas também já não reagia a nada, somente olhava para chão sem destino porque ainda não acreditava, que a mulher de eu amava verdadeiramente tinha abandonado este mundo.

Os meus olhos também começavam a pesar-me, por um lado queria desistir de tudo mas por outro a promessa que tinha lhe feito é o que mantinha-me acordado. Cá fora algum tempo depois oiço passos rápidos de alguém, deduzi logo que fossem humanos. Pelas janelas partidas vi quatro pessoas.

– Meu deus... mas o que aconteceu aqui? – Uma voz feminina. – Este aqui não se safou.

– Há mais dois dentro da sala. – Uma voz masculina.

A minha visão começou a ficar desfocada ás vezes fechava os meus olhos durante alguns segundos, por isso não acompanhava o que faziam.

– Então? – Diz o homem.

– A mulher não consegui safar-se. Mas este aqui ainda vivo apesar de ter pulso fraco.

Senti a removerem o corpo de Tsubaki do meu colo.

– Tsubaki... – Em murmuro já sem reacção.

– Não te preocupes vamos tira-te daqui.

Antes de desmaiar pedi-lhes se podiam também levarem o corpo de Tsubaki com eles, lembro-me que nada disseram. A única pergunta que rondava a minha mente naquele momento era _com este fim inesperado, seria possível eu recomeçar tudo outra vez de novo?_


	12. Epilogo: But a Beginning of Another

**Epilogo** - ...But a Beginning of Another

Hoje faz três anos desde da tua morte. Foi um pouco difícil ao inicio de acordar todos os dias sem ter a tua presença ao meu lado, mas tenho aguento bem, desde então tenho permanecido no grupo do Shane e é que claro que voltei ao meu antigo "eu".

Shane contou-me que não pode trazer o teu corpo até ao acampamento, porque dificultaria o salvamento. Mas contudo eles fizeram uma sepultura em tua homenagem, foi lá que passei várias tardes e noites a olhar-te a pensar em tudo que tivemos e o que iríamos ter.

O grupo em si não é mau de tudo, isto porque já não tenho de fazer de vigia durante a noite, quem o faz é Dale um velho homem que usa um chapéu de pescador na cabeça, as mulheres do grupo também são simpáticas, mas por vezes um pouco chatas, duas delas têm filhos o Carl e Sophia, Lori é a mãe de Carl e penso que anda com Shane e Carol é a mãe de Sophia e mulher de Ed. Foi ela quem me tratou enquanto tive inconsciente, é claro que o seu marido não gostou muito disso. As discussões entre os dois lembravam-me sempre de quando os meus pais as tinham também, o que não gostava, como nada podia fazer, afastava-me simplesmente.

Foi numa tarde enquanto as mulheres lavam as roupas na margem do rio, que Ed teve um ataque de fúria e agrediu Carol á minha frente, é claro que intervir dessa vez porque nunca fui a favor da violência em mulheres, mas foi Shane quem o meteu na ordem, Carol agradeceu-me timidamente.

Dias depois chegaram mais sobreviventes eles disseram que vivam de Atlanta, lembrei-me logo do meu irmão, por isso perguntei-lhes por ele. Rick foi quem respondeu-me dizendo que ele tinha ficado preso no terraço do prédio por descuido. É claro que quis logo ir salva-lo, Rick, Gleen e T-dog acompanharam-me na missão, quando chegamos lá, o foi um dia a esperança de ter uma vida normal, não passava de um sonho aquele sitio era igual a todos os outros, infestados de mortos. Para minha supressa ele já lá não estava no terraço do supermercado, apenas só um rasto de sangue. É claro que fiquei um pouco chateado por não encontra-lo, mas tinha a certeza que ele estaria bem.

Numa noite sem aviso todo grupo foi surpreendido pelos mortos, muitos do grupo morreram nessa noite. Por isso tivemos que procurar um novo local para o grupo.

Desde que Sophia desapareceu entre os bosques, ficamos acampados na quinta de Herschel, porque infelizmente Carl havia sido alvejado no peito.

Desde então a minha função no grupo foi tentar encontrar Sophia. Nunca houve um dia em que não fosse á procura dela. Não sei bem porque o fazia, mas consequência disso eu e Carol conseguimos estabelecer uma ligação, não de romance mas de amizade. Eu de alguma forma conseguia pôr-lhe um leve sorriso nos lábios dando-lhe esperança de que Sophia estaria bem. Às vezes ela perguntava-me se não era melhor desistir de tudo, porque ela tinha receio de eu morresse durante a busca, é claro que ficava zangado com essa atitude dela, mas no final de cada dia da busca, ela esperava-me sempre na esperança que volta-se vivo ao acampamento e que trouxesse Sophia comigo. Essa acção dela relembrou-me de quando tu esperas-te Jiro quando partiu com Lois.

Numa das busca que fiz ia quase morrendo, mas não aconteceu, nessa noite Carol perguntou-me o porquê de arriscar assim tanto a minha vida á procura de Sophia já que não era o meu dever. Apenas respondi-lhe que não tinha nada melhor para fazer, mas na verdade o que queria era vê-la feliz. Agradeceu-me dando-me um beijo na testa. Mas o desfecho que Sophia teve não foi aquele que esperava, o que deixou-me muito revoltado, e frustrado e por causa disso comecei a descarregar em cima de Carol, bem como no grupo.

Numa das vezes Rick e Shane foram á cidade e trouxeram consigo um sobrevivente que fazia parte de outro grupo do género de Lois. Fiquei logo á alerta, porque não queria reviver outra vez o momento de quando salvei-te. Mais uma vez os mortos surpreenderam-nos, por isso tivemos que deslocar-nos para outro sitio seguro. Foi eu quem salvou Carol de ser comida pelos mortos nesse noite, levei-a para um lugar seguro com a minha mota, aquela sensação dos seus braços envoltos á minha cintura lembraram-me de ti e de certa forma fez-me abaixar um pouco a minha arrogância que tinha para com ela.

Cada vez o futuro do grupo é incerto, isto porque Rick e Shane tiveram desentendimento, e consequência disso Shane foi morto. Na minha opinião penso que agora não era a melhor altura para separamo-nos. Mas sabes uma coisa Tsubaki desde que eu e Carol estabelecemos aquela ligação, tenho andado mais atento e preocupado com ela. Não sei se é amor, mas...

– Daryl? – Atrás de mim.

– O que se passa? – Voltando-me para ela.

– Não queres vir comer com o resto do grupo? – Dando um ligeiro sorriso.

– Hum... – Pensando á media que observava a camélia que tinha na mão.

– Uma camélia? – Intrigada.

– Sim. – Amostrando-a ela.

– É aquela flor que não tem cheiro, certo?

– Sim é verdade, mas como sabes isso?

– Li num livro, mas eu não acredito muito nisso.

– Ai não?

– Sim, penso que todas as flores tem o seu cheiro especial.

– Nisso tens razão.

Aquele doce e leve aroma que ainda emanava da pequena flor, é algo que nunca esquecerei até aos meus últimos dias.

– Então queres vir, ou não?

– Ok. – Arrumando a camélia.

Carol sorriu-se para mim satisfeita com a minha resposta. O entardecer que pintava a paisagem, era maravilhoso e de alguma forma nostálgico.

– Vamos?

– Sim.

* * *

_Deus que guardas cada uma das suas almas,_

_Conceda-lhes um sono tranquilo e profundo,_

_Conceda-lhes também paz no seu eterno descanso,_

_Pois deixaram este mundo para trás, deixando cá a saudade no mundo dos vivos,_

_Por isso peço-te que deixes eles olharem por mim todos os dias,_

_Para que vejam-me a erguer a cabeça e caminhando em frente sem receios,_

_Todos os momentos que tivemos e que fizemos não desapareceram enquanto for vivo,_

_Só quando chegar a minha hora é que todo desvanecerá num segundo,_

_Mas até esse dia..._

_Serão as lembranças que me recordarão com alguma tristeza,_

_O nosso lindo sonho que tivemos um dia._

* * *

_Deixando com saudades **Tsubaki Lika** e **Júnior**._

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

**AN:  
**

**O que acharam do poema que fiz? Nem sabem o tempo que demorei em fazê-lo, isto porque não sou grande coisa em fazer poemas...  
E com este cap chegamos fim da fic...Espero que tenham gostado de acompanhar a fic. BIG KISS :)**


End file.
